


Shadowplay

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Androids, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep - Freeform, M/M, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy References
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（1）Robert L. Stevenson："I have a little shadow that goes in and out withme",（http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171951）</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Alexander

Alexander Korsakov，二十七岁，他的人类生命仿佛在今天才刚刚开始，却将在同一天宣告结束。当他被放到轮椅上，接受完一系列检查以后，两个陌生人在病房门口等着他。  
其中一人手里拿着一份卷起并且磨损了的报纸，另一个穿着式样过时的大衣，仿佛只是为了裹住自己的身体。他们都戴着眼镜，脸上留着那种不会停留很久的神气，护士把Alexander推到病房门口。两人拦住了她。“谢谢，”其中一个用一种语调说，“从这里开始请让我来。”  
他将病人推进病房，帮助他在床上躺好。他的同伴站在紧闭的门边，点燃了烟。  
Alexander，像是早就预料到这一天似的，往不成形状的床单里陷得更深了些，抬起眼皮，深蓝色的瞳孔露出一种深思熟虑的神情。如果此刻死去，他想道，他的护照上将会写着他是俄罗斯人，身份为当地中学的拉丁语教师。  
他借着门框上方那块玻璃照进来的光线，打量着两个陌生人的脸。  
“在你们把我销毁以前，”他用英语说，“告诉你们的上司：我有讯息可以交换。”  
拿报纸的陌生人望着Alexander仿佛望着一块已经树立十年的墓碑。他什么话也没说，看了看自己的同伴。后者手指搁在了腰间的枪上。  
“告诉Arthur，”Alexander说，“我掌握了证据。我掌握了新的证据。“  
“我们什么也不能做，”站在门边的人说，“如果你不告诉我们更多。”  
护士过了一阵推门走进病房，看见一副眼镜摆在病房旁边的小桌上，还有一只削了一半的梨子，苍蝇叮在渗出的汁液上。Korsakov倒在梨子旁边，额头紧挨着床架，死了，透过脖子上的伤口，露出一个黑洞。  
护士将帘子拉上，在床边名牌上划去他的姓名，在空出来的空白处重新写上“无血的”，压低身体，按上了床边的红色按钮。

 

Chester King的的住处在一条深暗的过道尽头，Harry快步走上楼梯，在一张紧闭的门上敲了三下。刚油漆过的门随即打开，露出一张因为衰老而变得多疑而总带着不快的脸。  
Harry站在门口，把微笑挂在嘴角，像他习惯的那样打算置身事外。“我以为你搬家了。”  
“我喜欢这里，”Chester说，“如果有六型在一百英里外试图接近我，我能分辨得出来。”  
Harry进门，在椅子上坐下，胳膊平行放在身体两旁，没有脱下围巾和大衣，但他也没露出匆忙离开的神气。Chester朝他指了指那杯还冒着热气的茶，在他对面坐了下来。  
“四天前，”他说，“在列宁格勒，赏金猎人发现了一名潜藏了二十年的六型，他的名字叫Alexander Korsakov，是当地中学的拉丁语教师。”  
Harry在光线昏暗的房间里听完，更为沉静地开口：“你气色不好。”  
“他之所以被发现，”Chester继续说，“是因为原本接应他的人在港口被捕，交代了他的名字，连同一整个渗透组织的名字。他们把他处理掉了。”  
Harry眨了眨眼，转动着自己的杯子。“他们现在管那地方叫圣彼得堡了，Arthur。”他说。  
“在枪口下，”Chester没理睬他，“Alexander提出以讯息作为交换，他提到他知道的一些事情，其中包括当年遇害而没有成为Lancelot的那个年轻人的事情。”   
Harry带着冷嘲看着他的脸。“我该走了，”他转头凝视着窗外，“好好享受你的退休生活。”   
他站起来，Chester却阻止了他。“我知道你不愿听到这个， Korsakov还提到了另一件事。”   
Harry微微皱起眉头。“还在冷战时期，”Chester King说，“Alley Knox——你也许听说过他，他是那时候的Arthur——启动过一个项目，我们从美国佬那买入设备，培训能深入潜伏到敌人内部的仿生人。八十年代，项目曾经一度因为资金缺乏而中断，谣言是，其中一些仿生人叛逃回国，并且在Kingsman内部有了一席之地。”   
Harry默不作声。“我听过这个故事，Arthur。”他后来说，“Knox自杀了，不是吗？”   
“我们当中有一个六型，就在圆桌骑士间。我希望你来办这件事。”   
“为什么不让Merlin去办？”Harry顿了顿，观察Chester的神情，“你不信任他，对吧？”   
“这些日子里，我不信任任何人，”Arthur硬邦邦地说，“Merlin会帮助你，他知道的不比你多。别让第三个人知道这件事。”   
“Arthur，我不明白，”Harry在椅子里坐直身体，“一个被识破伪装的仿生人指证我们内部有一个六型，为什么相信他？难道我们当中的每一个不都是你亲自招募的？”   
Chester给了他一种表情，Harry明白过来。“是什么？”他问。   
“Korsakov，”Chester说，“是个十七年前才出现的假身份。他的真实姓名是——”   
“——Allery Knox，”Harry眼皮也没抬一下，“上帝，Arthur。你现在才告诉我这个？”   
Chester固执地一动不动。“我在告诉你一件只有少数活着的灵魂知道的事，Galahad。”   
“别叫我那个名字，”Harry叹口气从口袋里摸出香烟，他举起打火机对准烟头，点燃后香烟斜叼在嘴角，看了一眼Arthur，“我离开了Kingsman，和你一样。我不打算回去。”   
Chester凝视着他。“即便我告诉你，他们会毁掉我们今天的全部成就？”   
Harry扣上打火机，眯起眼睛，呼吸沉重但平和。“我只要Merlin，Arthur，还有一个我自己挑选的不属于Kingsman的外部人士，让罗森公司的那些人离我远点，我向你汇报。”   
“成交。”Chester说。


	2. Merlin

临时会面地点是一栋两层的旧厂房，砖墙已经被年深日久的烟囱熏黑，缝隙里长出野草，叶片因为盖着灰尘而失去原本的颜色。  
Harry沿着厂房外面的铁皮楼梯走上二楼，推开门，Merlin的脚下是一堆烟蒂。他转过头。  
“他怎么样？”他问Harry。  
“比不上过去，”Harry说，“但我见过他更糟的时候。”  
Merlin套着件皮衣，Harry不记得看过他这种打扮。也许只是记忆，毕竟记忆里Merlin并不常离开Kingsman总部。Merlin还戴着黑色的皮手套，用手套里的手指按紧了嘴里的烟。  
“我们可以马上开始吗？”Harry回到桌前，瞥了眼那叠纸张，“还是你宁愿先来杯茶？”  
Merlin把烟从嘴里挪开，屈起手指敲了敲那叠资料。“我带来了新型脑单元的说明书，新版的1989坎普夫量表，罗森公司给我们的销售记录。你还需要什么？”  
“没有激光枪？Merlin？”Harry一面快速翻动那叠资料，一面冷嘲。  
“得用原始方式干这个，Galahad。我带来了所有能带的资料，一切不能留下书面记录”  
Harry将眼镜架从鼻梁上拨下些许，盯着Merlin。“让我们别废话吧，你没带我想要的东西。”  
Merlin叼着烟，抬起手腕看了看手表。“我想我该回去参加会议了。”他说。  
“Arthur说他不信任你。”Harry更舒服地陷进椅子里，搁在桌面上的手把玩着那支钢笔。  
Merlin已经走到门边。“Arthur谁都不相信。”他神态平和。  
Harry微笑一下。“你是仿生人安插在我们内部的间谍吗，Merlin？”他拿开玩笑的口吻说。  
Merlin笑了笑，眨动眼睛，露出嘲弄。“你是吗？”他反问。  
脸上的微笑消失，Harry皱起眉头凝视着对方，他舔了舔自己的下唇。Merlin对他的反应不怎么意外，他侧过头，几英里外传来轮船的汽笛声。“你老在忘记一件事，”Merlin告诉他，“我才是新的Arthur，Galahad。”  
“你也忘了我不再是Galahad了，”他从椅子里站起来，收拾好桌上的资料，“喝杯酒？”  
他昔日的同伴望着他，继而看了看那叠资料。“我很乐意，但这些东西怎么办？”  
“Merlin，你知道这些资料什么用处也没有，假如我们能够找到这个叛徒，也不是通过这叠纸片——让我猜猜，罗森公司的联络员把它们交给你的，绕过了列宁格勒的警方？”  
Merlin什么也没说，但脸上的表情说明了一切。“你瞧，”Harry说，“我们在浪费时间。”  
“你不能确定这一点。”Merlin说，Harry提起自己的雨伞，把它夹在腋下，戴上眼镜。  
“没必要再否认你和我都知道的事，”Harry说，“我将要再问你一遍：喝杯酒？”  
Merlin低头再看了一眼手表，但那只是个形式，Harry知道，昔日的Galahad也知道。随后Merlin打开门，做了个请的手势，Harry离开那道门时，他嘴上的烟还亮着火光。

 

“你在想什么？”Merlin问。  
“在想你什么时候才会告诉我我想要知道的事情。”Harry说。  
坐在他对面的人脱掉手套，沉稳，安静，眼睛里有种不可撼动的东西，Harry总觉得那是旧世界的秩序，要么就是某种从往日的Arthur身上继承的东西：纪律，格调和严苛。“Korsakov死去的那天，总共有六个人入境，”Merlin的口气平淡无奇，“每一个都通过了测试。”  
“罗森公司的测试？还是我们的测试？”  
“所有的测试，”Merlin说，“一个人已经在奥斯陆入境，另外两个途经了纽约，我们联邦调查局的朋友正在帮我们确认。剩下的三个人——你会喜欢这个的——有一个身在伦敦。”  
Harry并没有表现得太惊喜。“罗森的雇员，”他肯定地说，语气几乎像诅咒，“另外两个呢？”  
“一对夫妇，”Merlin抽了口烟，“从圣彼得堡来的Nicolai和Marie，同样通过了测试。”  
“他们现在在哪？”  
Merlin沉默了一阵。“医院，Galahad，”他说，“她的羊水破了，昨晚凌晨。”  
两人都沉默下来，Harry拒绝了Merlin递来的烟盒，沉浸在自己不慌不忙的思绪里。实际上，他并不太急着思考这档子事，他有种预感，真相会自己显露出来。  
灯光照到Merlin脸上，他有种让Harry感到愧疚的全神贯注神情，还有一定程度的漠不关心，这一点Harry并不怪他。“Korsakov原来的潜伏小组成员呢？”Harry等了一阵才问。  
“全都死了，”Merlin冷静地说，“尽管，有一个人引起了我们的注意，他是Korsakov早期的小组成员，八十年代加入的，他的名字是Alex，Alex Kodicek，四十二岁。”  
“匈牙利人？”Harry问道。  
Merlin摇摇头。“捷克。”他说。  
Harry没说话，他望着Merlin将手中仍在燃烧的烟头浸入杯子里，烟头的一端碰到水，嗤一声熄灭了。“是什么让你怀疑他？”他问。  
“Kodicek死在医院，心脏病，”Merlin淡淡地说，“就在Alexander被带走的那个晚上。”  
Harry抬起手掌管酒保要了杯马丁尼，现在他有了喝酒的心情。“他是告密者。”他说道。  
“也就意味着他也许还活着，”Merlin的眼睛里出现一种古怪的怜悯，“他的人类伪装也许还没被发现，他们得把他送出圣彼得堡，并且让他确认Allery Knox的身份——也就是说Kodicek很可能已经来到了伦敦。”  
Harry端起杯子，慢慢喝了口酒。“很可能，”他说，“但那与我们无关。”  
“你不想要见他？”这回轮到Merlin意外了。  
“Kodicek？不，”Harry斩钉截铁，“我已经知道了他是什么，并且知道他的结局如何，我不在乎我也不关心，他在伦敦的联系才是我关心的，Merlin。”  
Merlin笑了笑。“按照惯例，”他说，“他应该有一个仿生人作为他的上线，以及一个负责与他接应的人类间谍，他们三人构成一个临时行动小组。你知道这让我想到了什么？”  
Harry望着他的脸，摇了摇头，露出感兴趣的神色。“你要找的人，那个仿生人，”Merlin说，“也有一名人类间谍作为他的‘影子’潜伏在附近，准备为他挡子弹。这人不知道自己是仿生人，但在危急关头，他能被远程激活——整个游戏变得有趣了，你不觉得吗？”  
“不管有没有，Alex Kodicek都不会知道，”Harry反驳他，“他只是处理肮脏秘密的外围人，一个屠夫。”  
Merlin审视着他的脸。“那是你的理论呢，还是Chester的理论？”   
“我是个实干派，Merlin，”Harry凑近了些，轻声低语，仿佛那是什么密语，“而你，有段时间我觉得你是Arthur的宠物狗，至于你现在是什么，我想我还需要点时间去发现。”  
Merlin垂下眼皮看了眼Harry的酒杯。Harry朝他笑了一下，伸手端起自己的酒。他猛地僵直肩膀，因为Merlin的手按在他的脖子后方，嘴唇亲昵凑近他耳边，看似友爱，实际上随时可以拧断他的脖子，Harry皱起眉头，望着Merlin俨然未动的脸。  
“我在被招募时已经做过那些测试了，”Merlin友好地说，“只是让你知道。”Harry屏住呼吸，Merlin松开手，拍拍他的肩膀，回到原来的坐姿。Harry略微有些无奈地看着他。  
“我也做过，”Harry自嘲地说，“你以为我会指责你？”  
“我认为这件事很危险，”Merlin说，“如果我们不小心处理，到了最后，所有人会开始指责彼此——Kingsman会走向分裂。Arthur也许没有想到这一点。”  
“唔，”Harry站起来，扣好自己的西装，“你现在是Arthur了，纵观全局是你的任务。”  
Merlin把雨伞递给他，自己仍坐在桌旁。Harry抬手开门，礼貌地对他道了再见

Harry等了半小时，也许不到半小时，Merlin推开通往后楼梯的门，找到了他。他正靠在墙壁上，雨伞夹在胳膊底下抽烟。Merlin走过来，抽走他嘴里的烟，手指揪住他的领带吻上来。Harry不需要强迫自己保持安静，因为Merlin的皮手套捂住了他的嘴，另一只手解开了他的皮带，探向另一个地方。  
那只手沿着大腿内侧抚摸上来时，Harry溢出喘息。他闭上眼睛朝后靠，后脑勺顶上墙壁。Merlin咬上他的喉结，在那上面留下齿痕，Harry觉得闷热，被捂住的嘴唇因为抵住冰凉的皮革而有些窒息，Merlin的手掌探入西装里，找到他肩上的枪套，手指沿着它在肩膀上留下的痕迹划过去。Harry任由他把枪套抓得过紧，带来被控制的错觉。他的西装和衬衫还留在身上，Merlin已经顶入。Merlin的手指顺着他的嘴唇探进来，搅动他的口腔。  
Harry在疼痛即将攀向快感的边沿射精，Merlin仍然能停留在他体内，他绞紧内部，榨取对方的高潮。Merlin垂下目光望着他的嘴唇，喉结，好像他们没有这么干将近十年了。他射在Harry体内时至少没有表现得像是要吻他，这让昔日的Galahad放下心来。  
他整理衣物时，Merlin打量着他的动作。“怎么？”Harry说。  
“你认为Arthur知道这个？”Merlin说，“我是说我们。”  
“首先，没有什么‘我们’，”Harry叹口气说，“其次，他只是年纪大了，并没有糊涂。”  
“我指的不是这个，”Merlin走上前，替他重新整理领带，“他最近确实有种有趣的口吻。”  
“你什么时候见到过他？”  
“我没有，”Merlin不假思索说道，“十天前，Arthur在公寓里给了Lancelot一个任务，庆幸的是他没有直接出发，而是在执行任务前找到了我，Harry。”  
“解释一下‘任务’。”Harry说。  
“Arthur要求他潜入罗森公司内部，”Merlin皱起眉，“就在这儿，伦敦。你知道这是自杀，或者等同于自杀——他们的雇员全是仿生人，James哪怕流出一滴血，他就完了。”  
“他去了吗？”  
Merlin耸了耸右肩。“那么，”Harry因为他的动作扬起眉，“你为什么还告诉我？”  
“只是谈话，”Merlin漫不经心地说，“我们还能谈些什么，你的狗？”  
Harry笑了笑，将袖口重新整理好，拾起自己的雨伞。“他还有一个仿生人身份可以用，他们不会发现他的。”  
Merlin用一种不快的神色瞥了他一眼。“最好是这样，”他说，“我会每周二下午到临时会面地点，至于你向Arthur汇报的时间，我并不需要知道。我们需要安全代码吗？”  
“百叶窗，”Harry说，“朝向街道的那面窗户。如果安全就把它打开，否则关上。”  
“非常老式。”Merlin赞许地说，一脚踩灭了地上的烟蒂。

Harry没有去拜访Alex Kodicek，而是来到了伦敦西郊的一间房子。一个女护士给他开了门，她身上散发着酒精味。“他在等你，”她说，“已经过了他睡觉的时间了。”  
Harry对她礼貌地道谢，走进门廊。一个男人坐在轮椅上，望着墙上的常春藤走神，Harry走进院子，他拧过头来，眯起眼睛。“Galahad，”他说，“好久不见。”  
“那个男孩在哪，Sid？”  
“怎么，没有问候？”Sid笑起来像泡了水松软的饼干，“我给了你皇后，我的卒子在哪？”  
Harry朝他友好地一笑，突然抬手掐住了他的右耳，Sid发出呻吟，像被一辆车撞上的小动物那样，Harry按住他的下颚，戴着戒指的手指扫过他的颧骨。“非常真实，”他说，“简直像是真人的皮肤。”  
“你知道，”Sid咬着牙说，“Allery在成为Arthur之前也是个Galahad，实际上有点像你。”  
Harry加重了几分力度，轮椅上的人额头渗出汗珠。“他在警署，”抓住Sid的手猛地松开，他喘了口气，“上帝，Harry。”  
“地址。”Harry说。  
“Alex在哪？”Sid因为肥胖而被挤得变形的肌肉堆出一个笑，眼睛里露出警惕的光。  
“Kodicek已经到了伦敦，”Harry说，“如果我们的推断确实，要不了多久他就会试图联系他在Kingsman内部的内应，因为他需要确切的消息证实Alexander就是Knox，好回去交差——我们只需要等待他和谁见面，让我不明白的是，你在这里面的利益。”  
Sid叹了口气。“他们会找到我的，Galahad。”  
Harry敏锐地从他的脸上读出了答案。“你是Alexander在伦敦的联络人。”  
“曾经是，那是在八十年代他还没发疯的时候，”Sid颇为感触地说，“我向你发誓，我自撒切尔年代就认识他了，我从没想到他是——”  
“省掉那些废话吧，Sid，这是成人间的谈话，”Harry打断他，“你离开Kingsman,在发现Knox的真实身份后？”  
“不，比那更早，”Sid说，“Allery把我辞退的，我猜他不希望太多的熟面孔待在他领导的Kingsman里，那会增加他暴露的风险。至于还有谁和他有联系，我就不清楚了。”  
Harry沉吟片刻。“Merlin，”他说，“是Chester King招募的，对吗？我找不到记录了。”  
“拜托，Galahad，”Sid大笑，“你之所以找不到记录，是因为这个职位是继承下来的，每一任Merlin都是。你想要Unwin家男孩的住址？他到底怎么死的？”  
“他被罗森公司的人发现了，”Harry不愿意多说，“十七年前。给我地址，Sid。”  
“好吧，但这小子对你一点用也没有，”Sid耸肩，递给他一张纸条，“他和一个半吊子继父住在一起，母亲在罗森公司上班——我在告诉你，这男孩是个废物。”  
Harry把纸条读完，点着打火机将它烧了。他转过脚步打算离开，想到了一件事。  
“Kingsman现在对罗森公司的联络人，”他说，“你认识他吗，Sid？”  
“怎么，你真的不知道？”Sid露出惊讶的目光，“自从上一任联络员被辞退后，这个位置一直由Merlin兼任，我猜他是忘了告诉你了。我对他有过怀疑，Galahad,很早以前就有。”  
“Allery？”  
“不，Merlin，”Sid阴鸷地说，“他喜欢他们，那些仿生人。他一直和罗森公司那边关系不错，这点我完全无法理解。我是说，就连Allery也不喜欢他们，尽管他和他们是同类。”  
Harry的回答是合上打火机。


	3. Kodicek

廉价出租公寓的一侧对着火车路轨，上楼梯的租客开门的时候，会听见长达半分钟的火车驶过的噪声，声音足以淹没谈话，并让门板震动。然而一个非常清楚火车行驶规律的人，能够利用这段时间做很多事情，比如现在站在26B门口的Nick Stilman。  
他放下皮箱，因为上了几层楼梯而喘不过气。但当他抬手开门的时候，他的手里拿着把枪。  
他推开门，枪固定在手里。他半张着嘴，仿佛看到了鬼魂。  
“坐吧，老Nick。”门内的人说。  
Stilman花了很久才抹去脸上的震惊。“Galahad，”他说，“这是怎么回事？”  
“以为我是Kodicek？”  
推销员取出手帕擦了擦额头的汗水，在沙发另一头坐下来。“开什么玩笑。”他咕哝。  
“我们在寻找一个内奸，你过去是我们对罗森公司的联络员，有什么理论吗？老Nick？”  
“我一直有个理论，”老头哼哼道，“问问Merlin，那该死的理论就是我被解雇的原因。”  
Harry环顾屋内，窗框上塞着报纸，墙上挂着庭院大减价买来的画框。“然后？”  
推销员把手帕按在眉毛上压住汗珠。“四年前，有人怀疑罗森公司的仿生人渗入了巴黎办事处，一个加密电话打到了伦敦，那是七月十二号的晚上两点，Arthur知道这件事，但Arthur什么也没做。据说渗透命令直接来自上层，来自那个你要找的人。”  
“谁经手了这个电话？”  
“我，”Stilman说，“我接到电话以后，直接向Arthur汇报，除此以外没有别人知情。Percival也许知道这件事，但他是巴黎办事处的负责人，他可以摆脱嫌疑。”  
“没有任何人可以摆脱怀疑，”Harry递给他一杯茶，“他们找到那个仿生人了？”  
“Peter Roche，他们认为他是个微不足道的喽啰，一个被雇佣来跑腿的人，”Stilman叹口气，“但我觉得他是个值得注意的对象。”  
Harry喝了一口自己的茶，望着杯子里的热气悠然升起。“是什么让你这么认为？”  
“那并不重要，Galahad ,”Stilman说，“重要的是我没有想到这件事会让我一年后被解雇——我的理论是，Peter不是罗森公司的人，而是Alexander自己的人，我警告过Arthur，存在一个独立于罗森之外的间谍小组，直接听从Kingsman内部某位成员的命令——”  
“这个理论，”Harry现在开始流露出一点不耐烦，“你告诉过任何人吗，除了Arthur？”  
Stilman朝他翻了个白眼。“我不是个傻瓜，Galahad。”  
Harry还在等着，Stilman移了移身体的重心，弹簧在他的体重下吱呀作响。“我直接去找的Merlin，”他自嘲地一笑，“没错，就是现在兼任了我的工作并把我解雇的那家伙。”  
“Peter Roche现在在哪？”  
“死了，”Stilman低声咕哝，抬起粗短的手指揩眉毛下的汗珠，“标准程序结束后，他们把他杀了，我只是个没用的老头，事实上，我很意外你还会来找我。”  
“你还没告诉我，”Harry朝前倾斜身体，两手交握在膝头，“为什么Peter值得注意。”  
Stilman放下杯子，搁在污渍斑斑的桌子上。“一百八十多个小时的审讯记录里，基本上都是些废话，但有一天晚上Peter提到了这么个人，这是他的原话——‘它会搞垮你们，我们所做的一切只是为了让它骄傲，让它永远骄傲’，当时的审讯官认为他指的是Alexander，但我认为他所指的另有其人。”  
“为什么？”火车驶过的声音掩盖了Harry的问题，但这个问题马上在Stilman脸上找到了答案。  
“在Kingsman内部文件里我们管仿生人叫它（it），只有在对罗森公司发出的文件里才使用他们原本的名字，Peter说的是它，像圆桌骑士在内部会议上有可能会说的那样，他在嘲笑我们，Galahad。”  
“Peter Roche？”  
“不，这个混进了我们内部的仿生人，”Stilman感到疲累了，他出了口气，“他在嘲笑我们。”  
Harry已经有离开的意思，但他并不着急。“Alexander那时候还没暴露，不是吗？为什么审讯官认为他指的是Alexander？”  
Stilman没有说出口，Harry看他一眼便明白了。“Chester King。”Harry说。  
Stilman笑了笑，脸上露出抱歉。  
“我很抱歉，我知道你把他当做你的老师。”  
Harry摇摇头站起来。“有一个从圣彼得堡来的仿生人，可能会通过你搞到伪造的证件——我知道你靠什么维生，Nick，我不打算管——他找过你了吗？”  
“不，”Stilman耸耸肩，“还没有。”

“是的，我知道这件事。”Chester说。  
“而你什么也没做？”  
“Peter Roche会牵扯到Merlin，你知道，”Chester阴沉地说，“这小子虽然由Percival举荐，但却是Merlin培训出来的，我不认为试图保护自己人有什么错。”  
“哪怕他很可能告诉我们内奸是谁？”  
“让我喘口气吧，”Chester不以为然地笑了，“Roche就是个跑腿的，他什么也不知道，如果他真的对他们来说那么重要，他们就会让他受正式的教育，并且——”  
“他是个穷小子，所以不可能是个好间谍，”Harry讥讽地一笑，“原来你是这么想的。”  
两个人的脸色都阴沉下来，过了一阵，Chester低哼。“我让你调查我们内部的威胁，不是让你来指责我的，Galahad。”  
“那天晚上，我是说四年前，”Harry停了一会，“到底发生了什么？”  
“一个加密电话打到了伦敦总部，Stilman在罗森公司那帮人起床以前找到了我，到罗森公司的人起床的时候，Stilman已经起草了一份声明——Merlin第二天才知道的这件事。”  
“我想我明白了，”Harry望着Chester的眼镜下的目光，“你不愿意深入调查这件事，是怕损坏和罗森公司之间的关系。因为他们才是Kingsman的主要资金来源——”  
“Harry，我们已经争论这件事情十七年了，别重提旧事，”老人举起一只手打断他，“我交代你去办的那件事情怎么样？”  
“Kodicek已经到了伦敦，”Harry说，“Stilman给他办了假证件，只等他去取，我只希望Stilman不至于愚蠢到以为能够骗过我们，我们已经监控了Stilman的住处，只等他出现。”  
Chester听完，仔细地把眼镜摘下，放在桌子上。“别告诉Merlin，”他说，“你一个人去。”  
Harry倒也没有反对。“Stilman认为你要找的这个人领导着一个间谍网络，甚至罗森公司也没有掌握这个网络的全部情况，这是真的吗？”  
“喔，Harry，”Chester感慨地望着他摇头，“不然你认为我为什么让James潜入罗森？”  
“你认为这家伙在耍了我们，并且耍了罗森公司那帮家伙以后还继续平安无事？”Harry冷淡地反驳，“我不认为任何一名圆桌骑士有这个能力，Arthur，你在捕风捉影。”  
“让我们希望Kodicek能给我们一个答案。”Chester说。

临时会面地点的百叶窗始终开着，Merlin没有按时出现。过了一个小时，Harry觉得他也许该放弃等待，毕竟事情并没有取得太大的进展，也许不值得Merlin放下Kingsman的工作到这里来。他该去罗森公司一趟，哪怕是礼节性的拜访，但他总是下意识地推迟这次会面，一方面，他不想见到他们，另一方面，也许让仿生人公司那帮人提高警惕是个坏主意。  
这总让他想起过去，Merlin还没有成为Arthur的年代里的那些圆桌会议。Arthur总是坚持让他们称那些仿生人“它”，好像那是个道德选择。第一代仿生人间谍还在伊朗受过训练，是个军人，Harry已经忘了那倒霉蛋的名字。“又迟到了，Galahad，”他走进门，Arthur从眼镜上方朝他投来非常严厉的眼神，“Merlin告诉我，你认为我们不该将它移交给罗森。”  
“那是个人，Arthur。”Harry在Merlin对面坐下来，Arthur的目光使他感到厌倦。  
“那是个罗森的漏洞培养出来的间谍，”Arthur讥笑，“并且正在毁掉我们的任务！”  
“在我看来，”Percival把椅子朝他转过来，Galahad避开他的目光。“应该让罗森自己收拾这堆烂摊子，我们没有责任，我们不应该承担谴责，如果军情五处问起——”  
“军情五处，”他冷冷地插嘴，“从什么时候起我们在乎那些蠢货？你认为呢，Merlin？”  
戴着眼镜阅读资料的男人被叫到名字后抬起头，似乎责备Harry强迫他介入。“你听说过那个关于Knox的传言，Galahad，我想Percival想说的是，他们怀疑这里面有更大的阴谋。”  
“如果把他交给罗森，罗森甚至不会给我们一份备忘录，”他叹口气，“Arthur，你知道的。”  
“它，Galahad，”Merlin语调平和地纠正，朝他微笑，“你总是忘了应当措辞准确。”  
烟燃到手指，Harry从记忆里回过神。他把口袋里没拆封的香烟掏出来放在桌子上，这是个名称可笑的牌子，但Merlin喜欢它，也许是他们训练时留下的后遗症，那时候他们能搞到的只有廉价香烟和啤酒，还不是纯正的啤酒。Harry把香烟搁在那些资料上，关上了门。

Alex Kodicek回到伦敦时把自己的年龄改成了71，因为军情五处不会寻找一个看上去连呼吸都费力的家伙，让他奇怪的是Knox这个老滑头把自己的年龄越改越年轻，好像这样不会引起罗森那帮杂种的注意似的。Kodicek劝过他，他自己的影子（该死的影子，Kodicek自己从来不信任他们）也劝过他，但他从来没听进去过。在Kingsman内部的档案里他应该已经是个老头了，但Alex见到他时他才三十出头，眼睛蓝得像是个魔鬼。  
“你不该知道我的影子，Alex，我也不会知道你的，”Knox这么告诉他，“这是为了你自己的安全，当然了，现在这个年代，要瞒住什么越来越难了，但我还有最后一张王牌。”  
Alex问过他什么是“王牌”，得出的印象是Knox认识一个圆桌骑士，一个仿生人，一个他自己都害怕的家伙，这家伙曾经在Knox手下受训，但后来摆脱了他的影响。  
“他恨罗森，也恨我们，”Knox醉醺醺地说，“我想他唯一不恨的是他自己。”  
Alex想套出一个名字，但Knox并不完全是个傻瓜，知道他会把这当做日后交易的筹码。Knox只告诉他，关键时刻，任何人都不能发现他们在八十年代的联系。  
Kodicek走进酒吧，发现Nick Stilman坐在原本约定好的位置上，酒保在吧台后面擦洗着一只杯子，懒洋洋的爵士音乐播放着。他继续往前走，但突然觉得有些什么不对劲。  
有人在吧台上的烟灰缸旁边留下了一根香烟，Stilman是不抽烟的，那是个特定的牌子，Kodicek认出了那古怪的烟盒。他停住脚步，转身走向酒吧后门，他努力控制脚步不显得匆忙，但子弹比他的脚步更快。  
他倒下来，空气中有种腐烂的味道，一个男人走到他跟前站住，低头看他，鲜血顺着他的耳根流到地板上。  
“我很抱歉，Kodicek，”这人有一把温柔的好嗓音，柔和低沉仿佛你希望的那种安慰，“我知道你为何而来，但我不能冒险跟你见面。你在圣彼得堡的同伴们恐怕要失望了。”  
这就是他，Kodicek昏沉中想道，他的思绪像是电车一样疲惫衰弱地滑过看不见的轨道。他的整个一生突然对他明朗起来，他没有影子，因为他自己就是别人的影子，知道这一点的只有Knox和眼前这个男人，他被激活，因为他能保住某个人的命。  
站在他跟前的人蹲下身，声音依然醇厚如抚慰。“Ah-ah-ah，Alex，别动，让血流掉，让死亡完成它的任务——你一生中只有此时感到像是人类，别浪费了这个时刻。”  
Knox管他叫罗森的怪物，Kingsman忠心耿耿的儿子，恶魔的仆从。Knox，如果他没有让自己停留在二十七岁的话，如今是个老人了。Alex躺在地板上，头颅歪向一侧，额头上留着个为了展示用的弹孔。现在，Knox说得对，喝上那杯威士忌是太迟了。


	4. James

他们背靠着仓库卷闸门吸烟，事实上，主要是James在吸烟。“有任何运气吗？”Harry说。  
“作为一名新员工？”James发出爽朗的笑声，“基本上他们只把我带到工厂转了一圈，并且告诫我离操作室远点，一个星期了，我什么也没干。”  
Harry以Galahad的方式笑笑，James皱眉看着他。“你呢？找到那家伙没有？”  
Harry做了个无奈的表情。“他死了。”  
“当真？”  
“我想这件事情到此也就结束了，”Harry撒了个谎，“本来我不该管这件事。”  
“这真的只是Arthur让你帮忙寻找一个人？”James说，“我没有别的意思，Galahad，但以我对你的了解，这件事不可能像你说的这么简单。”  
Harry隔着他嘘出的香烟烟雾与他对视，没有要回答的意思。James等待一阵，笑了笑移开目光。“抱歉，”他说，“我不该问的。不管怎么样，我该回去了。”  
“James，”Harry叫住他，“我知道Arthur让你进罗森干些什么——小心。”  
“我想你要说的是‘尽量别死’，”James咧嘴笑了笑，“我会的。”  
James离开以后，Harry花了一点时间来思考，Kodicek的死让Merlin在他的怀疑名单上迅速前进了几位，使得他不明白的是如果这真是Merlin干的，他干嘛要这么干——他要找的人应该聪明得多。Harry还要思考下去，司机把车窗摇下。  
“有你的电话，先生。”

“别对我撒谎，Galahad，我知道James去了哪，我也知道这是谁的命令。”  
谴责的话语劈头盖脸传来，Harry耐心地等了等。“也许你该停止叫他James而叫他的代号，Percival。”  
“Arthur也知道这个？”  
“如果你指的是Merlin，”Harry干净利落地替Merlin撒谎，“不，那完全是我的主意。”  
杂音过后，Harry听到了轻蔑的低哼。  
“我会把他撤回来，你知道我会的。我可不在乎你，或者罗森公司怎么想。”  
Harry忍耐了片刻。“也许当年如果你不往外泼巴黎办事处的脏水，好好处理Peter Roche的事情，而不是用尽一切办法掩盖这件事，Percival，我们眼下的处境也许不会发生。”  
“我报告了这件事，不是吗？”  
“你拖延了一个小时，”Harry说，“足以让Roche——说来也怪——拿到了一枚刀片。”  
沉默延续片刻，Percival略显古板的声音响起。“别跟我来中世纪那一套，我知道Chester想让你干什么，也许你自己才是那个该死的仿生人，你想过吗，Galahad？想想你自己吧。”  
通讯中断了，Harry靠上椅背，摘下眼镜揉了揉自己的太阳穴。“回家。”他告诉司机。  
他回到自己的住处，吃完晚餐，开始研究关于Kodicek的验尸报告，报告里有几点疑问，他给Lefert的办公室去了个电话。“如果他不是人类，那也是我见过的最像人的东西，”Lefert告诉他，“这可不是罗森塞给我们的低级玩意，Harry，这是个完美的模型。”  
“完美到足以抵御子弹？”  
“我有个更糟糕的想法，我认为他们把他送来就是为了试试子弹，然后获得更好的改进这一代型号的反馈，我们在圣彼得堡的兄弟可不是傻瓜。”  
“如果是这样，”Harry喃喃自言自语，“那么他也没有赢，我怀疑他是否知道这个。”  
“抱歉，Harry？”Lefert说，Harry挂断了电话。  
他还要继续熬夜读下去，敲门声突然响起。Harry把所有资料收回抽屉，这才站起来打开了门。Merlin站在门口，举起手让Harry确认他没带枪。“我带来了食物。”Merlin说。  
Harry打开门，然后坐回椅子里。“你星期二没有出现。”  
“工作，”Merlin在他对面坐下，脸上微微带着歉意，“出了点意外事故，我们在南开普敦的据点毁了，罗森撤回了资金。”  
Harry隔着眼镜片望着他。“Merlin，”他用劝慰的口吻不耐烦地说，“南开普敦什么也没有。”  
“我知道你要说我们在那只有几件家具，甚至不是好家具，”Merlin说，“但我才刚刚成为Arthur，他们打算给我个下马威——如何处理此事决定了他们对我的态度。”  
“你为了保住你的泰坦尼克，”Harry说，“把我撂在了联络地点。典型的Arthur作派。”  
“我错过了什么？”Merlin微笑着抬起眉毛表示好奇，但Harry知道那多半是装出来的。  
“Kodicek死了，”Harry说，“Percival威胁要把Lancelot撤回来，Stilman消失了。”  
“所有的线索都断了，这么看来？”Merlin沉思着，带着他一向的乐观作派，“疗养院的人告诉我你去找过Sid，所以我很意外你还没提到那个男孩。”  
“那个男孩可以等，Merlin，”Harry说话的样子好像不想开口，“现在我手里只有两具尸体，一条断掉的线索，换句话说，我他妈屁也没搞到。”他只有心情不好的时候才会这么说话，Merlin笑起来。“你提到Roche那档子事，伤害了Percival的感情。”  
“Peter Roche是他自己的疏漏，”Harry不客气地说，“正如Lee Unwin是我的。”  
Merlin望向他的目光里带着点古怪的同情，Harry受到了那种目光的伤害，硬生生断开目光。“干嘛对这件事这么在意？”Merlin压低声音，“我能理解Arthur的执着，但你——没有必要搅浑这池清水，你说对吧？”  
“你是在建议我不要查下去。”  
“我是在说，我带来的不止食物。”Merlin把一只手搁在他的肩膀上，暗示地按了按，Harry抿著嘴唇，望着对方眼睛里的那点怜悯。

他在半夜被电话声吵醒，伸手去摸话筒，但首先碰到的却是枕边的眼镜。他拿起话筒。Merlin在他身旁睡得正熟。“Galahad，”Lancelot的声音，“你为什么要告诉罗森这档子事？”  
“Lancelot，我没有。”Harry摸索着戴上眼镜，这才想起去开台灯。Merlin已经醒了。  
“如果不是你，谁告诉的他们？”Lancelot的声音在电话那头干燥而冰冷，“他们已经知道我是谁和我为什么而来，Galahad，我想从现在开始一切都已经太迟了。”  
Harry把床边的台灯打开，Merlin挡住了他拿枪的手。Harry把抽屉关上，叹了口气。  
“我会打电话给Percival。我们会把你弄出来。”他做着无意义的承诺，知道事情已无希望。  
“Percival不知道任务的具体内容，只有我知道，但现在这一切没有关系了。为什么你不早点告诉我，Merlin也知道这件事，对吗？”  
“你到底在说什么，”Harry对上Merlin的目光，他现在完全醒了，“James？”  
“‘去看看他们在那鬼地方如何谈论我们’，他说，”Lancelot模仿着Arthur的口吻，“他还说‘好小子，我知道你不会让我失望’，你知道他在撒谎，对吧？这个任务，从一开始就是个笑话——”  
电话被挂断了，Harry半坐起来，披着外套，Merlin关切地看着他。“坏消息？”  
“我们得拿个人去把他换回来，”Harry解释道，“我猜罗森公司要的是Sid，很可能我们的内奸点名要Sid，罗森公司给他卖了个人情——你很快会接到电话了。”  
“以你的观点看世界真阴暗，Galahad，”Merlin皱着眉头，“也许他们只是错误扣留了他。”  
“告诉Percival这个吧。”Harry说。“Merlin，我对这一切有着不好的感觉。”  
Merlin点点头看着他，现在是真的表示歉意了。“我会尽力把他弄出来。”他说。


	5. Eggsy

Eggsy的母亲坐在沙发里翻看公司内部派发的那本《西尼目录》，Dean的嘴唇贴在她的耳垂上，绕过耳环故意发出吮吸的声音，Eggsy移开目光。“怎么样？”  
“你找到的报废仿生人在附录里，”母亲因为Dean的舌头而说话艰难，断续地翻动着那本已经旧了的目录，“这里写着……等等……一个报废的89型……值二十块钱，Eggsy。”  
“妈，”Eggsy的双手在外套里握起拳，“那是十七年前的目录了。Dixy不止这个价钱。”  
Dean在沙发里挪动，胳膊威胁地朝Eggsy扬了扬。“我给你十块钱，到外面去给你自己买包烟。”  
Eggsy绕过Dean和Michelle占据的沙发，离开前顺手偷走了那本被Dean压在屁股下的《西尼目录》，开门离开前，他亲了亲妹妹的脸颊。  
“‘Dixy’，”他听到Dean在他身后哼哼，“他还给他找到的那些破烂玩意起名字……”  
Eggsy加快脚步跑下楼梯，这样他就能把Dean令人厌恶的声音抛在脑后，来到街道拐角他才想起被他掖在胳膊下的那本目录。封面已经被扯烂了，书脊上勉强还能看出“1997”的字样，这是父亲逝世那一年母亲带回家的，那一年目录上还没有回收栏。  
“你母亲说的没错,”Matt说，“倒卖二手仿生人不是份工作，你该找份正经的工作，伙计。”  
“我该做的事情多了去了，”Eggsy耸耸肩，望着坐在酒吧桌对面的朋友，“那不是‘倒卖’，Matt，他们把用过的仿生人当作废品扔掉，我是在帮助他们。”  
“‘它们’，”Scott说，“让Dean听见你管仿生人叫‘他们’，又得挨一顿打。”  
Eggsy哼哼地敷衍两声，喝完自己的那杯啤酒。一个他从没在这种地方见过的男人推开酒吧门走了进来，这人所做的第一件事不是叫杯酒，或者找个地方坐下，而是转身拉上了所有的门栓。“他疯了。”Eggsy心想。  
这人转过身来，礼貌但冷淡地环顾了一圈酒吧。“我输了十七年前那场仗，我知道，”这是他的第一句话。“但我想你们也知道——你们到这里来，就已经越过了一条界限。”  
Eggsy震惊地看着他，这家伙不仅是个疯子，还是个自以为是的人。这人朝他点了点头，Eggsy愣住。“你们当中属于罗森的人，”这是他的第二句话，“请现在离开，留下来的人，我理解为你们不打算接受我的条件——那样的话，我恐怕要违反默瑟条约给你们一点教训。”  
使Eggsy惊讶的是，一多半的人站了起来，开始往酒吧后门走。Matt的脸色变得惨白，额头渗出汗珠，Scott把啤酒杯狠狠搁下，仿佛这能吓走那个陌生人。“怎么回事，”Scott朝Eggsy吼，“你认识这家伙？”  
“不管他认识不认识，”Matt望着那个陌生人朝他们走来，“这老头是个疯子，Scotty。”  
Eggsy紧张地吞咽了一下，望着此人朝他们的桌子走来。Scott想溜走，陌生人伸出雨伞勾住了他的胳膊，另一只手掐住了他的喉咙。“你是谁的影子？”他逼视着Scott，“告诉我，罗森派你来的？”  
“上帝，你在干什么？”Eggsy忍不住站起来，“他是我的朋友！”  
“不，Eggsy，”这个男人的嗓音沉稳而不带感情，“他不是。”  
在Eggsy惊讶的目光下，Scott换上了一种恶狠狠的，让人毛骨悚然的机械表情。“Gary Eggsy Unwin，”Scott像机器一样重复，“Lee Unwin和Michelle Unwin的儿子，父亲生于1965年12月21日，母亲生于1971年5月16日，他的社会保险号码是——”  
陌生人的戒指抵上他的脖子，终止了他的话。Eggsy屏住呼吸，看着他倒在地上。  
“他是个影子，”陌生人告诉他，“是罗森公司派来监视你的。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我的名字是Harry Hart，Eggsy，你的父亲救了我的命。”  
“你杀了他？有点过火了，不是吗？”  
“只是让他睡一会，以免干扰我们的谈话，”Harry坐下来，Matt目瞪口呆地望着他，Harry扭过头对Matt一笑，像在为自己的行为道歉，“别担心，我知道你是个人类。”  
Matt艰难地合上嘴，Eggsy无奈地盯着桌子对面的人。“是你让我从警局里放出来的？”  
Harry端起啤酒喝了一口。“长话短说，Eggsy,”他平静地说，“我是来给你一份工作的。”

 

“他一个人？”  
“连同一份《西尼目录》。”Harry说。  
“Ah。”Merlin说，用一种了然的口吻。  
Eggsy不解地望着他们两人。Merlin透过眼镜打量了他一阵，Eggsy觉得他简直像把自己看了个透，虽然他一个字也没有说。Merlin在桌子后面站起来，手里拿着叠表格。“我该让他先做完那些测试呢，还是你打算现在就开始，Galahad？”  
“我的代号，”Harry对Eggsy解释了一句，“别不可理喻，Merlin，你知道他是个货真价实的人类男孩。”Merlin低声笑了，Eggsy感到有点窘迫，他望着这个空荡荡的房间。  
“过期了，”Merlin翻了一下那本皱巴巴的目录，“我不知道你喜欢仿生人。”  
“那是父亲牺牲那年母亲买的，为了让我别再哭下去。”  
“我可以给你搞本新的，”Merlin把目录递给他，“他们现在有电子版的了。虽然你跳过了测试，我们还是得留一下你的血液和指纹。”  
Eggsy困惑地把手搁在采集指纹的电子版上。“Harry对我解释过了。但我还是不太明白——”  
“从今天起，你做Galahad要求你做的任何事情。涉及任务的一切，你不能告诉任何人，如果你意外身亡，你的亲属不会知道你是怎么死的，”Merlin说，“基本上就是这些。”  
“像是个，”Eggsy兴奋地扬起嘴角，“间谍？”  
“一个Kingsman特工，”Harry纠正他的说法，“但不是正式的，因为这是个秘密任务。”  
“为什么选择我？”  
“我信任你的父亲，”Harry说，“他是个忠诚的人，让我们希望你也一样，Eggsy。”  
他的表情一点也没有开玩笑的味道，Eggsy看看他，又看看Merlin，莫名因为即将到来的一切感到忐忑不安。“好吧，”他说，“需要我做些什么？”他本来一心等待一个大任务，一个充满电影情节的设计，某种能够让一个年轻人血液沸腾的安排，但Harry告诉他的却正相反。  
“我即将要让你去做的事情，Eggsy，”Harry说，“如果你暴露了，你可以提到我，但别提到Merlin的名字——记住了吗？”Eggsy下意识地看着Merlin的脸，寻找一丝感动的迹象，Merlin的反应是抽了口烟，挪过把椅子给他坐下——然后朝半空中吐了口烟雾。

 

“你到Stilman的公寓去，”Harry是这么说的，“那地方现在应该爬满了影子和罗森公司的人，但没关系，你是张生面孔。找个机会进去，拿到Stilman挂在衣柜里的那件亚麻外套。”  
亚麻外套？费了这么大的功夫就是为了一件该死的亚麻外套？那甚至不是一件好外套，因为Merlin叮嘱过他。“忘掉服装准则和你对美学的需要，Eggsy，寻找最丑陋的那件外套。”  
Eggsy沿着和火车路轨平行的大路往Stilman的住址走，一路上把整个任务腹诽了个遍。但到了公寓楼下，他才开始警觉起来，楼下有个看守。二楼有一名女士开着窗户织毛衣，还有一个男人在铁皮楼梯上打扫。也许是心理作用，Eggsy觉得他们都在注意着他。  
他咽了口唾沫。  
如果往Stilman的公寓走去，那么他来此的目的昭然若揭，但如果转身往回走，简直就是不打自招承认自己是个间谍。“妈的，”Eggsy低声说，“Harry。”  
看守，女士和清洁工，最重要的，Eggsy觉得，是搞清楚他们之间谁才是监视任务的领头人。他一边沿着路沿走过去，一边用眼角的余光观察。当他假装打开27C公寓时，这几个人连眉毛都没抬，看守已经失去了对他的兴趣，回到公寓角落里一边抽烟一边盯着大路。清洁工好像相信他是个明目张胆的小偷。Eggsy鼓捣那把锁时，听到了那男人嘀咕了一句什么。他拿铁丝打开锁头，直起腰，对面窗边织毛衣的女士已经不见了。  
“这么说来，”Eggsy暗自想到，“她才是这个任务的领头人。”  
他绕过楼道，朝对门公寓走去，一直走到清洁工和看守能看到他的地方，抬手敲了敲织毛衣女士的门。  
门过了一会才开，她看着他。“有什么事？”  
“女士，”Eggsy露出灿烂的微笑，“我在楼下就注意到你在看我了，你愿意和我一起约会吗？这附近有间不错的酒吧，我们可以——”  
“你弄错了，先生，”诧异的目光很快变成轻蔑，“听着，离开这儿。否则我就报警了。”  
“非常不错的酒吧，”Eggsy继续顺嘴胡扯，“我想你会喜欢的。我们还可以租部电影——”  
“滚开，小子，”她已经失去了耐心，换上威胁的口吻，“否则我就告诉他们你是个小偷。”  
Eggsy认输地举起双手。他下了一层楼梯，停在楼梯平台上吁了口气，一个男人从楼梯上跑上来，失神落魄，浑身是汗，他低着头撞到了Eggsy身上，见鬼一样看着他的脸，随后大叫起来。Eggsy努力安抚他也无助于事。“是他！”那个男人叫起来，一面拿手指着Eggsy，“他是那群俄国佬派来的人，Evelett，他在这儿！快，这只肮脏的老鼠！”  
“妈的。”Eggsy再次说，放弃和对方对质而是转身下楼。在他头顶的公寓门打开然后关上，追逐的脚步一直跟随着他直到他来到大街上，他们放了好几枪，庆幸的是，像知道如何躲避Dean的拳头一样，Eggsy知道如何躲子弹。但当他回到街上往回看时，公寓外一个人也没有，织毛衣的女士也不见了，他刚才仿佛碰见了鬼魂。  
他叫了辆出租车，惊魂未定。直到车辆开始转过街道，他才发现自己的耳朵流血了。  
“Harry，”Eggsy一回到临时碰面地点就迫不及待，“我很抱歉，我搞砸了任务，我没拿到——”他住了嘴，因为看见搁在桌上那件被拆开内衬的亚麻西装，他反应过来。  
“楼梯上那家伙，”他看着Harry面无表情的脸，“他是你们的人。”  
“你该感谢他，Eggsy，他救了你的命，”Harry说，“你在想什么？嗯？就这么走过去？他的虚张声势救了你，否则你现在不会在这跟我谈话了。”Merlin没作声，Eggsy看着他。“你们用我做钓饵，”他说，“我的任务不是取那件外套，而是引起他们的注意——这样一来你们就能顺利拿到Stilman留下的资料，我说的对吗？”  
“这不是针对你，Eggsy，”Merlin温吞的声音响起来，却比往常可恨，“祝贺你，你熬过了第一课，我希望你学到了些东西。”  
“我他妈还该从这里面学到点东西？”Eggsy忍下气恼，“那是什么？”  
“背叛，Eggsy，”Harry拍拍他的肩膀，“这告诉你永远别相信任何人。”  
“哪怕是你？”  
“尤其是我，”Harry回答得理所当然，“从好的方面看，你至少还活着。”  
“至少？”Eggsy抬起手捂住耳朵边子弹擦伤的伤口，“我在那女士的衣服上贴了个窃听器，这就是我过去的原因，我——”  
“Evelett，是的，我们有她的资料，”Merlin回答，“她是你的第一个罗森，Eggsy，祝贺你。你干得很好，现在来看看这个。”刀子划破织物，他从里面拿出一样东西。  
Eggsy本来以为Harry会至少流露出点欣喜，但Harry连眉毛也没抬。“有何发现？”  
“这老滑头，”Eggsy猜测Merlin说的是Stilman，“他记日记。”  
Merlin用的口吻仿佛Stilman是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，或者他有什么见不得光的爱好——Eggsy揉了揉发红的耳根，把一块胶布贴在伤口上，然后坐下来。


	6. Stilman

“Alexander告诉过我一次当年发生的事情。那是在91年，莫斯科任务结束后的一个礼拜。‘我们都逃跑了，’他告诉我，‘这是他们告诉你的，对吗？实际上，跑出来的只有少数。大部分人不相信我们会被发现，不论我如何劝说他们。当年这个项目进行得很顺利，但在我们拿到罗森的资助的第一年里，我就已经觉察出了项目失败的迹象。’  
‘那是因为你是个疑心病重的混球，Korsakov。’我告诉他，我一向跟他说实话。  
记忆有时候会抓住他，像一个噩梦深处的鬼魂抓住他似的。‘当我们为了获得资金转而投靠罗森的时候，许多人感到失望（我利用这一点拉拢了不少人，是的），Kodicek警告我，人们会将这个机构看做两面派，作为Arthur，我要在对待仿生人的问题上面站稳立场。但Kodicek不知道的是，这种态度有利于我物色对象，关键在于，只告诉他们他们想要的。Bland就是这么加入的，其余几个小组成员也是。这个组织内部仍然是乐观的，他们愿意相信的是我们最终能够战胜人类，不愿设想其他的可能——这种理想状态的狂热在莫斯科任务中让我们吃尽了苦头，我那时对一切都感到厌倦，对伦敦，对Kingsman，对整个项目——来年春天，我开始策划出逃。’  
Alexander不肯告诉我，他的出逃是否跟他开始失去Arthur的控制权有关，罗森公司和他的分歧自然也是原因之一：源源不断的美国佬的资金协助，Alexander管那叫做给流浪狗啃的骨头。另一天，在几杯伏特加下肚以后，在俄罗斯人的贸易据点（一个假的办事处，Nikolov亲自给我们介绍的），他告诉了我更多细节。  
‘我告诉过你的那名仿生人帮助了我，”Alexander说，“他给我搞到了护照，并且把我送上了船。他在机构里还是个小角色，和PeterRoche一样不被人重视，在别人看来不过是个学员，但他学东西很快上手，而且能保守秘密。是他首先警告我即将到来的危险。我离开以后，他的地位在Kingsman里迅速上升，很快成了我唯一的魔鬼——他的代号是‘骑士’。’  
我通过Alexander认识了Kodicek，那时候我还在莫斯科进行所谓的学习，实际上就是以外交参赞的掩饰身份收拾旧Arthur留下来的烂摊子——上一任Arthur已经失去势力，他们打算把我留在莫斯科等死，我处在绝望和愤怒之中，当Alexander告诉我‘骑士’能帮助我回到Kingsman，成为对罗森公司的联络人时，我还认为那只是个玩笑，但到了一月份……”  
Harry不再读下去，Stilman卖弄他的俄文，那种沾沾自喜的味道，让他提前感到不安。   
Merlin坐在旁边抽着他的烟，一直沉默不语。“莫斯科的任务？”Harry问道。  
“某个老掉牙的渗透活动，”Merlin说，“Knox要求增拨资金，内政部拒绝了，十七个人不得不从莫斯科撤回，任务临时中断——这是Knox的心病，也是他后来叛逃的原因。”   
“这十七个人，”Harry说，“是Knox自己的人？”   
Merlin朝他递来一种目光，责怪他明知故问。“我们还没深挖过谁亲近过Knox谁没有，也不打算。最好还是让莫斯科那一页翻过去，Knox至少把他们弄回来了，不是吗？”   
“Knox一直知道自己是仿生人，他们难道没对他做过背景审查？”   
“至少，”Merlin说，“我们现在知道了Kodicek，你要找的人和Stilman是一个小组的，Stilman见过Knox，很可能也见过’骑士’——他知道你的神秘人物是谁。”   
“你就参与过一次莫斯科的任务，他们抓住了你。”   
Merlin表现得有点冷漠。“你知道他们对我做了什么，Harry，你知道关于我的所有事情。”   
Harry合上那本日记，靠着扶手圈椅。“我知道？”他反问。   
“那次任务结束后我在威斯巴登疗养了两个月，我想你是忘了。”   
Harry把台灯的光线调暗，Merlin脸上突然出现一种受过刑讯的特工才有的距离感，Harry看着他站起来，但目光仍然没从那张脸上移开。Merlin对他笑笑，Harry有时候忘了Merlin有多么危险，他刻意模糊自己的棱角已经多少年了？也许就是那次从莫斯科回来以后开始的，威斯巴登，这太可笑了。Arthur把Merlin留在那无非是为了阻止他们互通消息。“我能提醒你发生过什么，”Merlin只这么说。   
他在Harry疑虑重重的目光下跪下来，非常自然，嘴唇下移，目光低垂，眼镜架早已摘下来捏在手里。Harry的目光移向窗外的雨幕，他的手松松垮垮搁在扶手上，碰到自己的毛衣外套。那没有形状的布料抵着他的手掌，他没低头去看Merlin在干些什么。他在脑子里尽力回想伏特加的滋味—— “瞧，”Arthur说，“我们的英雄从威斯巴登回来了。”   
他的口吻里有种冷酷，所有人转过头去望着右手还打着绷带的Merlin。Merlin侧过肩膀，在Arthur旁边的椅子里坐下，Harry审视着他的脸。“Arthur把你送去莫斯科，你回来后就成了Kingsman的英雄，”Harry讥嘲，“感谢你的‘老爸’，Merlin，他送给你一枚金质奖章。”   
“Galahad，”Percival喝住他，“抱歉，Merlin，他不是那个意思。”   
“Percival说得对，我真正的意思是，”Harry说，“为什么所有人里只有你一个人活下来？”   
但他感到的其实是愤怒，接手这个任务的人本来该是他，该遭受刑讯的人也该是他，Merlin太信任Arthur，这导致他自告奋勇接手了那个愚蠢的任务——  
Merlin的口腔裹上来，Harry倒吸一口气，闭上眼不再去看雨幕，右手的戒指打在圈椅扶手上，发出闷响。


	7. Sid

二十二号，Lefert告诉他，Kodicek的尸体不见了，对于这件他们预料到的事情，他倒没有太忧心，但二十三号傍晚，他接到了Merlin的来电。  
“接到罗森公司的通报，”Merlin说，“你是对的，他们要的是Sid。”   
透过水面上的雾气望去，码头已经变得非常遥远。Harry摘下眼镜擦了擦镜片。他们又航行了半个小时，才看到另一艘船。甲板上Lancelot没有任何伤痕，但他的姿势表明他的背部正顶着一把枪。   
Harry重新把眼镜戴上，这是个暗号。Eggsy按照他的指示在甲板旁边解下那面旗子。   
他们的船驶近对方的船，舷窗之一对准了船尾搅起的水花。   
Lancelot上船以后，Eggsy露出奇怪的表情。“Galahad，”船开始掉头，Eggsy说，“我能问你件事吗？”   
Harry听着他的话，目光却留在Lancelot身上。“说吧。”   
“我们有三个人，”Eggsy说，“却只有两个人在呼吸。”  
“Lancelot”在Eggsy话音刚落的时候卡住了他的脖子，Eggsy只来得及推了Harry一把，但自己被抓住了。子弹不确定是谁射出的，Harry朝前一跃落入水中。他在水里最后看到的景象是一团火光，烟味堵住他的喉咙。Eggsy和Lancelot都不见了。Harry把手伸进口袋，发现被引爆的不是自己的手雷。“操。”他听见自己说。   
凌晨他在码头给Merlin去了个电话。   
“派人到Arthur那去。如果有人想要杀我，那么他也在名单上。”实际上他想说的是“你的那群罗森婊子”。   
“Galahad。”Merlin说，“冷静下来。James是个定时炸弹，你说？”  
“我不知道那是什么，某种人体炸弹，但不是真正的James。”   
“我在听。”   
他稍微平静了一点。“Merlin，Sid是个关键。他要他回去，为了什么？”   
“Harry，”Merlin换了口吻，“回家，洗个澡，我派人去接你。”   
Harry挂断电话。他闯进上了锁的港口码头办公室第一个反应是找电话，现在他才看见自己的外套上沾着鲜血。他脱掉外套，拔掉电话线，然后坐下来，凝望着划过窗口的航道灯。  
汽车喇叭响时，他把外套搁在自己膝头。喇叭又响了一下。他打开门。“只有我能来，”Evelett拉拢披巾，似乎感到寒冷，“他不能让任何一个Kingsman的人知道这事。”  
Harry把头靠上汽车座椅，闭上眼睛，抬起右手做了个手势。“如果你不介意的话，Evelett，”他说，“我不怎么想谈论这件事，如果你认为我已经糊涂到会忘了你是罗森的人——”  
“那个新来的男孩，”Evelett想谈论的是别的事，“他表现得还不错。”  
Harry没吱声。Evelett把车子开出码头，一直开到了Merlin的住处。她下车，朝Merlin低语几句，这才绕过来打开Harry这一侧的车门。这些仿生人对待Merlin的态度介乎于崇敬与畏惧之间，Harry想，那种态度仿佛Merlin是他们的国王，老鸨，他们的托马斯潘恩，Chester很可能就是因为这个招募他的，所有的Kingsman都拿这事开过玩笑，尤其是Lancelot。“Merlin对它们有着某种性吸引力，”他说，“像是和那些家伙共享某种程序——”  
无稽之谈，但Gawain和那几个亲罗森分子因此笑了个痛快。Evelett把车开走以后，Merlin把Harry带到了仓库里。他的头痛好些了，他坐下来，接受Merlin递给他的热毛巾。  
“你感觉怎么样？”Merlin说。  
“你开玩笑吗？好极了，”Harry做出结论，“他想杀了我，这就意味着我已经赢了第一步。”


	8. Chester King

Arthur在茶壶响起时才意识到今天已经是星期一，是到银行去支取养老金的日子。他把热水倒进茶杯里，开始将那叠邮差送来的纸片分类，这并不会花掉他太多的时间，哪怕不用眼睛看，他也知道哪些是账单，哪些是信件。他不得不戴上眼镜才能拆开信，使得他的手指被茶杯边沿烫了一下，他把信纸打开以后看了一眼落款，就跳过第一段直接读下去。  
“关于你来信询问的那件事，”信里的人说，“你是对的，在威斯巴登的日子里，他的其中一名访客并没有记录在来访名单上，Bland那时候在威斯巴登和一名护士要好（此人已经被核实过），这件事是他告诉我的——她告诉他，有一天晚上M.有一位访客，照年纪来判断是个中年人，她以为那是个美国人，但这是很容易伪装出来的假象。此人的名字并没有在来访名单上，谁也不知道他怎么进来的，她碰见他时，他已经快要离开了。这位客人和你在威斯巴登疗养的部下起了争执，虽然谁也没有听清谈话内容。离开时，他塞给她一点钱，让她对谁也别提到这件事。这名护士名叫Elaine Brighton，现在还住在威斯巴登，地址是——”  
他又跳过几段，茶叶已经在热水中施展开来。Merlin在威斯巴登待的那两个月其实不是必要的，纯粹是为了让他躲开Gawain协助罗森那帮人进行的那次清洗，Merlin应该也知道。  
他把这封信按原来的折痕折起来，拿打火机烧掉了。电台响起他喜爱的节目，他坐在桌子边静静地喝他的那杯茶。过去十七年间，他疑心过所有人，Percival这个军情五处调来的保皇党，Gawain这个罗森的走狗，对仿生人抱有不切实际的同情的Galahad，还有Lancelot，永远认为他们应该从罗森的援助中独立出来——  
但他从未真正怀疑过Merlin。莫斯科那次任务的确有可疑的地方，Merlin只是作为联络人参与那次任务，却在被俘后奇迹般地活了下来，然而，Merlin和罗森关系良好，打成一片的历史恰恰使得他摆脱了嫌疑——罗森不可能也蠢到了这种地步。  
他放下茶杯，把电台音量调小些，开始阅读报纸。他读到一则新闻，突然像是有人把鞭子抽上他的脊背一样抽搐了一下，还失手打翻了茶杯，那是关于上周日夜里港口的一桩沉船事故，据说两艘私人船只相撞后爆炸了，没有搜索到生还者，其中一艘船上系着一面旗帜。  
Arthur紧紧盯着那幅拍下来的照片，照片其实没有透露太多讯息，船只的残骸朝后倒扣，让人闻到烧焦的气味。  
Arthur放下报纸，伸手拿起话筒，并不去管地上已经打碎的茶杯。褐色的液体在地板上流淌，即将流到他的脚边。“Galahad，”电话接通以后他说，“到这来一趟，我知道了他是谁。”  
他扣上话筒，好像不容许对方说不。茶快要流向椅脚，他突然站起来，将窗帘撩开一点往外看。有一个晨跑的人正在经过，戴着他的计步器，Arthur的目光一直跟随着他，直到一辆驶过的汽车把他的身影掩盖住。  
他还有多少时间？他无意中看到一封属于对门Stephen太太的信。  
他踢掉拖鞋，只穿着毛袜走近书桌，悄无声息地拉开抽屉，取出一把手枪和一叠信纸，他坐下来，抽出信纸草草写了几行字，用裁纸刀把Stephen太太的信拆开，塞进信封里，小心封上封口，以便看不出已经改动的痕迹，再把信照原样塞进那堆账单里。Stephen太太的信和账单常被粗心的邮差送到他这里来，Galahad也知道这一点。  
完事以后，他听到雨伞在楼梯上轻击着栏杆的声音，每前进一步，此人就拿手中的雨伞在栏杆上轻敲一下。Arthur在面朝门口的沙发椅上坐下来，枪对准门。台伯岛是由暴君的尸体沉积形成的，这个传说是很多年前那个叛徒笑着告诉他的。  
“Arthur，”那时候已经有十年没有人叫过他的本名了，“小心那些‘愤怒的罗马人’。”  
他的心脏在雨伞停止敲动的间隙仿佛也停止跳动，现在他知道，这个叛徒指的并不是罗森公司的那些家伙，而是指的他的同类，所有的仿生人，间谍，小偷，下等人。他打开枪的保险栓，摘下眼镜——这是一个他决定回到Chester King的时刻。这时，有人拧开了门。


	9. Percival

Eggsy睁开眼睛后发现Sid就在他的对面，那张红彤彤的脸像是烧热了的钨丝，往外散发着惊疑和恐惧。他没穿外套，衬衫和他这五十七年来习惯的一样松松垮垮，下巴松弛，鼻子往外喷着热气，虽然他们同样双手反绑，被困在同一个地方，但Sid看上去比他要害怕得多，似乎有什么东西把生气从他体内抽走了。Eggsy差点因此怜悯他，随后他发现他自己竟然还能动，他的头脑里一时间塞满了问题：Galahad会来救他吗？他会听说这件事吗？  
他们在哪？  
“那么，”有个背对着他，也背对着Sid的人说，“我们一会再来处理这个孩子，你觉得怎么样？Sid，仔细听我说，‘骑士’不想要你，‘骑士’命令我把你杀了——是我把你留了下来。”  
“你这头猪猡，”Sid突然气哼哼地怒骂，像疯了一样，“罗森公司和人类的下流种子……”  
一把枪顶上他的背部，他突然不做声了。他的脸上出现退缩的阴影，舌头像是被割掉了。  
“你长期向罗森出卖我们的人，才让那些Kingsman的家伙把你当条宠物狗似的养了起来，Sid。你是个不拿钱的线人，只是因为他们威胁要杀你，你就把什么都说了。你是条狗。”  
Eggsy还是看不到这个背对着他的人，只感觉到Sid在流汗，汗水散发的热力甚至连他都感觉到了。那人在Sid身后踱着步，故意让他们俩对着那盏让人畏缩的高瓦度射灯，那盏灯摆放在Sid跟前，无情的白色光线照出他脸上一道一道往下淌的汗水。  
“告诉‘骑士，”Sid换了种甜蜜的口吻，仿佛把审讯者当做他的爱人，“我可以回来。”  
他的口气让Eggsy想呕，但他求助的对象只是打开了他们跟前的投影屏幕，一张照片出现了。  
“仔细看看这个女人，她叫Elaine Brighton，你见过她吗？”  
Sid摇头，接下来第二个问题却是，“你是否告诉过他们骑士是谁？”  
“妈的，”Sid破口大骂，“让我直接和他谈，我拒绝回答你，我过去的层级还比你高——”  
有人打开了门，朝Eggsy身后的人走去，Eggsy眯起眼睛努力理清自己的思路，但对着那盏可怕的灯一个人几乎没法思考。他听到在他身后的人在窃窃私语。“别让那个孩子……得把他带出去……轮船……已经有人找到了……”接下去是一个名字，但他没有听清。  
他再一次醒来时，他在一条小艇上，仿佛做梦似的又回到了那个港口，没有Lancelot，没有可怕的炸弹，没有一个关押审讯犯的房间。当他看到小艇另一头的重量时，他吓得差点跳了起来。那是具尸体，是Sid肿胀着的尸体，尸体仿佛不是真的，像是由孩子的草率胡乱拼凑在一起，因为他的脑袋基本上从脖子上掉了下来。Eggsy隔了一阵子才听见自己尖利刺耳地吸了口气，而那证明这压根不是梦——而这，就是罗森公司对这次入侵的回答。  
Eggsy在中午才回到Galahad住的地方，疲惫不堪，没吃过任何东西。Harry让他进来，然后他就坐在钢琴凳上消化自己的震惊。Harry递给他一杯威士忌和一条干毛巾，没有说什么安慰的话。“我想我喝口水就很好。”Eggsy迟疑地说。  
“胡说，”Harry安静地反驳，“这可是你的第一次死里逃生，这是个值得纪念的日子。”

 

门铃响起时Eggsy抄起枪，Harry对他摇摇头。“别大惊小怪的。”  
门外是一名打扮得体的绅士，Harry朝Eggsy递了个眼色，让他按兵不动。  
“我真想要杀了你，Galahad，你的排名已经在罗森公司董事和那帮俄国人之前了。”   
Harry无奈地拿手撑住门，但没有阻止对方往里闯。“他也许还活着，Percival。”   
“你和我都知道他已经死了，只不过我们永远不会找到他的尸体。”   
Harry非常勉强地微笑了一下。“你该对他多一些信念。”   
Percival坐上沙发上，接过Harry递来的茶。“信念？”他的嘴角翘了一下，眼镜下的笑容冷冰冰的，“等着吧，Galahad，等有一天你失去你手下的人，就能感受到我的痛苦。”   
“我确实失去过，”Harry按住Eggsy让他别冲动，“Lee Unwin。”   
巴黎办事处负责人的面色缓和了些，尽管仍然阴沉。“我和你的叛徒接触过一次，Galahad。”   
Harry把他带到书房，让Eggsy带上门让他们独处。“你见到了他？”   
“不，在电话上，”Percival打断他，“出了Peter Roche那档事以后，我接到了个电话，一开始，我还没听出来那是他，他叫的是我的真名。我问他他是谁，这时候我已经开始有点警觉了，因为外人无法搞到这条线路的号码——这时候，他说‘我很抱歉打碎了你的家具，先生’,但他的口气其实一点也没有抱歉的意思，假如他在我的门厅里不小心踩死了一只虫子，他也会那么说的。”   
Harry陷进沙发座椅里，弹簧在他的重量下下陷。“你怎么知道那就是他？”   
Percival从口袋里抽出烟盒，递给他，他拒绝了。Percival点燃烟，继续说下去。“Roche的医院记录是伪造的，为了避免服兵役，除了我，Arthur，就只有Merlin知道这件事。”   
“而那不可能是他们的其中一人？”   
Percival露出些啼笑皆非的味道。“Arthur早就过了打恶作剧电话的年龄了，我猜，”他抽了口烟，这才慢腾腾地说，“至于Merlin，我认得出他的口音，而那不是你们任何一个人的声音，那是机器的声音，就像是我们审讯的那些仿生人到最后关头发出的毫不掩饰的来自机器的声音，Galahad。”   
Harry不置可否点点头。“他还说了什么？”   
“关于Peter Roche？什么也没有，”Percival烦躁地耸了耸肩，“他听起来几乎是礼貌的，Galahad。我本来以为Roche这件事能让他得意上一个月，换做我我会的，但他只是说‘这不是结束，这永远不会是结束’，仿生人自从89年以来恐吓我们的那套废话。对了，他还提到了你。”这倒让Harry意外了。  
“我？”他的声音干涩，像翻动就碎的旧书页。   
“向Galahad传达我的问候，他说，”Percival哪怕坐在沙发里也脊背笔直，胳膊并不搁在扶手上，显示出了极其严苛的自律，“我问他这一切到底是为了达到什么目的，他笑了。”   
“你的话让他觉得好笑？”   
“不，”Percival皱起眉头，盯着渐渐燃到中间的烟，“我猜是‘目的’这个词让他觉得好笑，就像管仿生人叫做‘他’让我们觉得好笑一样，你懂我的意思吗？他回答，‘我打算让罗森怀疑你们，让你们怀疑罗森，最后你们手携手走向毁灭，亲爱的Percival’，几乎有点亲昵的口吻，我差点为他的坦白感到吃惊，然后我意识到他在嘲笑我。”   
Harry喝了口水，目光落在桌上的象棋残局上。“你查验过那条线路吗？谁打进来的？”   
“我什么也没找到，Galahad, ”Percival神色凝重地告诉他，“一条外部线路，我只能告诉你这么多——也就是在那天晚上，Roche死了。”  
像是总结，Percival按熄了他的烟。


	10. The Nurse and The Visitor

“我不是什么也没听见，”她把刚买来的黄玫瑰插进花瓶里，整理了一下好让花瓣散开，“我听见了一部分。”  
“是吗？”Harry说。  
“在当时那个年代，我不能让任何人知道我会俄语，我知道没有人会相信我，尤其是你这类人。这其实是由于我父亲的第二任妻子是个乌克兰人，不是因为别的。”  
“在给Bland的信件里，”Harry说，“你说他是个美国人。”  
“我以为他是个美国人，”她说，“他戴着那种——像是勋章一样的东西——让我想想——”  
“纽扣形状，上面有一个V型？”Harry说。  
“是的，没错。是亮黄色的，我想材质是铜？”  
“罗森公司的员工，”Harry耐心地对她解释道，“一个V型代表他杀害过人类，两个V型代表他是骨干分子，如果勋章是明黄色的，那么他曾经是个炮兵。”她因为他的解释目瞪口呆，张开嘴，一丝恐惧掠过她的面孔，Harry宽容地笑了笑。“抱歉，继续。”  
“我听到的不多，”她继续说下去，“这个人基本没有怎么开口。‘你该停止从影子的角度想问题，’我听见他说，‘他不会赞成你这样做，莫斯科知道你在做什么，伦敦很快也会知道。’  
“你确定，”Harry缓慢地呼气，好像要让这栋房子里那种空气逃离他的胸口，换成威斯巴登早晨更清净冷冽的气息，“他提到了‘影子’？”  
“提到了两次，”她说，“当然我没有听完全部，我害怕他们发现我在偷听，而不是去病房巡查——”Harry对她赞赏地微笑了一下表示她做得对，但他的手指捏紧了钢笔。  
“告诉我另一次，Elaine，专心些。”  
“那是那个意外来客快要离开的时候，我在走廊里撞见他，那时候快要下雨了，我说‘先生，你这时候出去会淋湿的’，他说了句我听不懂的话。”  
“是什么？”  
“他说下雨是‘唯一没有影子的时刻’，是用英语说的，这就是为什么我说他是个美国人。”  
Harry停下来一阵子，把钢笔套进笔套里，然后把带皮扣的记事本慢慢地扣上。“Arthur，”他对着她的困惑改了口，“抱歉，我是说那时的Merlin，曾经对你提到过这个人吗？”  
“没有，先生，我只记得，”她紧张地握了握手指，上面留着花瓣的汁液，“那天晚上他管我要了吗啡，那是他在威斯巴登入住以来的第一次——以后再也没有过。”  
Harry走出病房门，靠在墙上等待的Eggsy站直身体。Harry对他摇摇头，Eggsy于是咽下了问题。他们走到疗养院大门时Harry才叫住了他。“Eggsy，帮我去办件事，”他说，“罗森公司的勋章在Kingsman的档案馆有一份完整的存档，查查谁动过这些存档里的一枚勋章，是一枚特定的勋章，明黄色的，上面有一个V型。”  
“好吧，”Eggsy半信半疑地说，“我要怎么才能查到这个？”  
“到这个地址去，”Harry在烟盒背面草草写了个地址递给他，“找一个叫做Bland的人，他现在的身份应该是当地博物馆的馆长，但他过去是Kingsman的档案员，他会接待你的。”  
“Harry，”Eggsy发现烟盒是Merlin常带在身边的牌子，“Lancelot他——”  
“专注眼前的事，Eggsy，”Harry止住他的问题，“你还有什么要问的吗？”  
“有。我成为俘虏的时候，你们是否并不打算——”  
“让我们这么说吧，如果你不能活着回来，”Harry说，“你对Kingsman或者我也并无价值，因为你要不就是个懦夫，要么就是个蠢货——你喜欢做哪一种？”  
Eggsy替Harry打开门，Harry坐进车里。“如果我去找Bland，那么你打算去哪？”  
“Arthur的葬礼。”Harry说。


	11. The Rosen Association

Gregory打了个手势，示意Harry在椅子上坐下。  
“我以为你会早点来拜访我们的。”他说。  
他侃侃而谈，仿佛打Harry进门就明白了什么，但如果Harry不开口，他也不打算点破。Harry的目光落在Gregory脸上，剩下那点笑意就消失了。“我没有别的意思。”Gregory急忙补充。  
“那么你是什么意思？”Harry在椅子里坐着，语气克制，甚至带点冷淡。  
“拜托，Alexander 那码子事，你真以为我不知道？尽管现在该叫他Knox了。”  
Harry仍然表现得对他的愉悦无动于衷。“Allery Knox不是我们杀的，Gregory。”  
“你这就见外了，”Gregory叼着雪茄耸了耸肩，“没必要否认，这一票干得漂亮，兄弟。”  
Harry略带厌烦地注视着他那张自大的面孔。“我来找你不是为了Knox的死，Gregory。”  
“怎么，你们其中一名Kingsman又打算到拉斯维加斯去，需要特别批出的行动经费？”  
他没等Harry回答就笑了起来，还像引证往事一样朝Harry眨眼，Harry的嘴角微微扬起，没掩饰轻蔑。“一个名字，”他说，“Peter Roche。”  
Gregory马上抬起右手，阻止他往下说。他快步走到门边朝两旁的走廊看了看，确定没人后关上了办公室的门。他重新坐下，脸上的轻松快活全都不见了。“你到底想干什么？”和刚才不一样，他现在的声音比嘘气高不了多少，“干嘛重提Roche那档子事？”  
“圆桌骑士中间有一名仿生人——别否认这件事，Gregory——你们知道这件事已经二十年了，我来只是希望你给我句实话：对于这名间谍，罗森到底掌握了多少情况？”  
“‘情况’，德国人说，“我们也是受害者。我们因为这家伙损失了多少订单，收拾了多少你们留下来的烂摊子，失去了多少还在研发中的模型——”  
“你对Gawain扯的那一套对我没用。”  
“你瞧，问题就在于，”Gregory下巴微微一扬，“我说的是实话，我不知道他是谁。”  
Harry笑了一笑，面孔重新变得沉稳。“Arthur说你是个出色的骗子，看来他夸大了。”  
“唔，我认识Arthur的时候你还是个乳臭味干的小子，我们可是一起当兵的。”  
Harry平静地面对对方的火气，仿生人现在显得像是五十岁，而不是他刚进门时看见的正值壮年，但对于这种变化Harry已经习惯，他坦然望着对方脸上突然出现的皱纹和斑点。  
“不是Lancelot，”Harry突然说，“你们抓错了人。如果不相信我，你自己等着看吧。”  
“Harry，”罗森公司的董事长叹一声，“我已经告诉了你所有我知道的情况，如果你不相信我，至少也相信你们Kingsman自己指派的联络员——”  
“Peter Roche，”Harry打断他，声音平稳威严，“他不是你们的人，对不对？Stilman收到的答复函里你们措辞模糊，足以引起误导。”  
“Galahad！”德国人怒气冲冲打断他，“你到底想说什么？！”  
“在7月14号你们的回复函里，你们把Peter叫做‘测试型号’，但批次是伪造的。”  
“如果Peter不是我们的人，我为什么要揽下这盆脏水？”  
“为了掩盖事实，我猜Peter是你们生产的，但被‘骑士’引诱，招揽并加以利用了，你们发现这件事时已经太晚了，‘骑士’掌握了你们的某些秘密，某些可怕的秘密，你们宁可承认Peter是你们的一份子，也不愿意去捅‘骑士’这个马蜂窝。我说的对吗？”  
Gregory一动不动地坐着，突然忘了怎么说话。“你不需要承认我说的，”Harry的声音渐渐柔和，但依然冷酷，“只有一点我想不明白，为什么杀了Alexander？”  
“Knox不是我们杀的，”Gregory阴沉开口，“是‘骑士’干的，我敢打包票，Galahad。”  
“你确定？”  
“这话只在我俩之间说说，”Gregory说，“Knox一直在我们的监视名单上，因为一开始我们还抱有希望，以为‘骑士’这事不过是他给自己编出来的，你懂我的意思吗？以仿生人的年龄来说，他已经报废了，Galahad。影子这些年来的情报告诉我们，他古怪，多疑而且不愿意升级自己的系统——他太顽固了，而且老派，我猜他对‘骑士’来说已经成了累赘。”  
Harry没有赞赏他的推理，他似乎有些失望。“听说过Kodicek这个名字吗，Gregory？”  
“从未听说过此人。”Gregory苦苦寻思，做了个鬼脸。这一次，Harry相信他说的是真话。  
“我需要所有你们手头上的资料，Gregory，”Harry笔直坐在桌子对面，望着对方重新叼起雪茄，“否则，只要把沉船事故，Sid和罗森的名字联系起来——想想看你们的股价吧。”  
“这是个威胁？”Gregory迷惑地眨着眼，“老实说，我一开始还以为你是来管我要人的。”  
Harry扣好西装站起身。“什么人？”他面无表情地说，“我哪怕向你提到那个名字，都会加大他遭遇不测的可能——我了解罗森这个老对手，正如你们了解我。”  
“啊哈，你和Chester告诉过我的不一样，”Gregory说，“他说你是个感情用事的杂种。”  
“难道我们不都是？”Harry说，“和别人描述的不一样？”  
Gregory凹陷的眼眶突然露出一抹机警，但被衰老掩盖了。“好吧，”他说，“你能拿到大部分你想要的资料，去找Peacock，她会带你去的。”  
Peacock带着Harry到罗森公司的资料库。“你想让我用人类的声音呢，还是保持这个口吻？”她站在资料库门边说，“许多人会因为我现在说话的声音在晚上做噩梦的。”  
“我都没问题，Peacock，”Harry说，“事实上，我约会过一个你这样的女孩。”  
“喔，”她抬起头看他，她看起来只有十六岁，“你是认真的？”  
“我是，”Harry用一种礼貌的口吻说，“她说起话来像块钟表，或是一颗定时炸弹。”  
“你真风趣，”她的脸上出现一种热情，像在观赏野生鸵鸟，“顺便一说，Lancelot已经死了。”  
Harry的太阳穴周围的皮肤猛地紧缩了了一下，一个非常轻微的动作，好像一个影子掠过他的跟前，距离太近他无法躲避。Peacock笑起来。“人类啊。”她感叹地说。

趁着警察没有把屋子解封，Harry去了一趟Arthur的住处，看看自己是否漏掉了什么东西。Chester King的所有个人物品已经被他的侄子打包送走了，剩下来的是属于Arthur的物品，那些过时的，没有价值并且外观丑陋的东西，包括他曾经获得的那枚英勇勋章——它在箱子里，和一杯旅游指南放在一起。Arthur的侄子显然没有意识到这些东西有些什么价值，也无法理解Arthur为什么将它们视作珍宝。Harry从纸箱里抽出一本厚厚的电话簿，拍了拍上面的灰尘，Arthur告诉过他一次，在过去的年代里，这是他的密码本。  
虽然Harry在Arthur的亲属着手整理遗物前已经将这间屋子搜查过，并且在警察抵达前就把所有物品搜了个遍，他还是把所有的物品再次检视了一遍。从电话簿里掉出来一张利物浦队守门员的足球明星卡片，还有两张球票，是给Arthur给自己的孙子的生日礼物。Harry把门票和卡片照原样塞好，重新坐下，茫然望着空荡荡的室内。家具已经被搬走了，他在这里看到了自己的一生——一个被清空的空荡荡的房间，除了几样散发过期回忆的物品以外什么也没有。他整理过所有信件，没有发现任何值得一看的东西。  
Arthur是个疑心很重的人，他的电话上永远蒙着一层薄薄的灰尘，但现在，它看起来最近被使用过。Harry拿起话筒，按下重拨键，不抱太大的希望——果然，线路已经暂停使用了。  
如果找到Merlin，可以查出通讯记录。但不知道为什么，Harry决定把这件事留到以后再说。自从码头那件事以来，他开始有一种预感，一种可怕的预感，那就是一切都已经晚了。  
他转身离开，穿过走廊，快要走到电梯门口，却突然折身回来，来到Arthur的邻居Stephen一家的门口。他敲了敲门。一个瑞典女人给他开了门，倚在门口好像阻止他进去。  
“有什么事？”  
“夫人，”Harry这才想到他是第一次到Arthur的私人住处来，对方并不认识他，“我该先介绍自己的，我们最近收到了您的投诉——”  
“邮局来的，是吗？”她有一副像是胜利了的粗嗓门，“这就对了，我们的邮差总是送错信件，已经三四回了，我希望你们重视一下这件事，但你们从来不管，就在上个星期，我还收到了本来是寄给对门的Mr. King的信件，我该拿它们怎么办？”  
“信件，夫人？”  
“对，我本来要还给他的，但他不幸去世了。我能把那些送错了的信交给你，对吗？你们自有渠道送出去，对不对？”  
她不由分说地一股脑儿将信塞给他，然后砰一声关上了门。门关上很久，Harry周遭的空气里还残留着她的染发剂气味。他低头看了看那封信。  
Eggsy要到周三才回到伦敦。回到住处，Harry把眼镜框往上抬了抬，开始读那几封信。有一张是书店寄来的宣传券，另一封则是来自Arthur的前妻，他怀着微弱的希望拆开最后一封——紧接着垂下手腕，胳膊朝下一松，背部往椅子上一靠：那封信同样没有什么希望，那是圆桌骑士俱乐部（一个Kingsman的幌子）发给Arthur的信函，对Arthur举荐Merlin进入俱乐部的回信，这封信等于承认了Merlin的Kingsman身份，但在别人看来只是无聊的俱乐部事务。这封信已经是许多年前的事了，信封变黄了，Chester显然忘了把它取走，这封信唤醒了Harry的回忆。  
他把眼镜往下一推，给Merlin打了个电话。“我到罗森去了一趟。”他说。  
“你想让我对你做点什么，让你重新感觉像个人类吗？”Merlin说。  
Harry没有告诉他把Eggsy派去找Bland的事。“我还去了Arthur的葬礼。”他说。  
Merlin沉默，Harry等了等。“我知道明天还不是星期二，你觉得现在启用默瑟规则怎么样？”  
“‘如果没有事先约定发生，等于没有发生’？”Merlin说，“我不知道你喜欢Knox那套。”  
“默瑟规则不是Knox先发明的，Merlin，”Harry耐心地说，“但如果你不想要见我——”  
“等一等，”电话那头的人说，“给我点时间处理对罗森的季度汇报。我去约定地点找你。”  
Harry挂上电话表示同意。他继续阅读罗森给他的资料，和他们掌握的东西差不多，罗森也没有拿到什么实质性的内容，唯一让人眼前一亮的是关于Roche一事的调查报告，但那是另一桩公案了，牵扯到“骑士”的面积很小。他已经梳理了三遍，毫无进展，最终他决定从另一个角度看待这些东西——从“骑士”的角度，他会看到什么？  
在一道豁然开朗的思维亮光照射下，Harry从资料底层抽出了Lee Unwin的死亡证明复件。  
“他还提到了你。”Percival说，“向Galahad传达我的问候，他说。”  
他们都弄错了，Roche不是他的第一次胜利，Konx的死亡也不是，Lee Unwin才是他的初次登场——也就是说，那是他最有可能出现破绽的地方。  
Merlin找到他时，他像以往碰到任何谜团一样充满不合理性的冰冷的兴奋，凉丝丝的兴奋里甚至有种对残酷的预期，好像他正在打一场仗而对方的主帅登场了，Merlin一眼看透他， Merlin知道这是为什么——不是为了罗森，也不是为了任何信仰，只是为了对他自己证明死亡碰不了他，他还有什么值得抓住——在和欲望一样狂热的自尊心的驱使下，Harry几乎以为自己在Merlin眼底看到了“骑士”的阴影，那个他一直在寻找的对手，一个鬼魂。


	12. Bland

星期三Harry接到了警署的电话，Sanderson警探在电话里像根磨损的铜线一样沙哑。半小时后，一辆车把Eggsy送到了临时会面地点，一个警察开着车，另外两个挤着Eggsy坐在后座上。Eggsy没有伤痕，但表现得像是被人揍了一顿。警察解开他的手铐，把他往车外一推。Harry抓住他的胳膊，把他领进屋，直到Eggsy找到力气推开他，在一把椅子上坐下。  
Harry等到他明显喘了口气。“说吧。”他说，不知道自己流露出了留心倾听的神情。  
“Bland，”Eggsy说起话来也像个醉酒的人，“妈的，Bland。”  
他笑着，热情里掺杂着苦嘲。他喃喃自语的话其实一点意义也没有，他自己很快也发现了。  
“是那个护士，”Eggsy打着手势对Harry解释，“我去找Bland的时候，她在屋子里。”  
“Brighton？”  
“你的来访，”Eggsy停顿一下，为了观察他的脸色，但Harry只是点点头，“让她害怕起来，具体害怕什么，我不知道，是你，是罗森，还是‘骑士’或者那个拜访过威斯巴登的陌生人——不管怎么样，那天晚上，她跑出自己的屋子，一路跑到了Bland的家。”  
Eggsy喝了口水。“Bland让她进去了，她在里面待了一晚，本来还要待一个晚上，要不是——”  
“要不是你突然出现。”Harry接过话，“继续。”  
“这都是她后来告诉我的，”Eggsy脸色苍白地笑了一下，“我当时根本不知道屋子里还有别人。我不能直接到Bland工作的地点去找他，于是我去了他的住处。”  
“但‘骑士’也在那儿。”Harry说。  
Eggsy震惊地看着他。“你怎么知道的？你监视了那栋房子？”  
“别那么戏剧化，Eggsy，”Harry淡淡地说，“照你的思路说下去，你见到他了？”  
“不，”Eggsy又喝了口水，紧张地搓着手掌，“我进门时，桌上有半杯威士忌，还有盘下到一半的象棋，我当时应该反应过来Bland有客人，但我没有留心。他让我坐下，给我拿出了资料——也就是01到05年间的勋章借出记录。这时我发现，Bland很紧张，他不到十分钟就看一次表，并且总在喝他的威士忌——”  
Harry给空了的杯子倒水，把杯子朝他推过去。“大约半个小时以后，”Eggsy说，“厨房传来一声枪响，我跑进厨房，她躺在地上，旁边撂着一把枪，开枪的人顺着房子后门一直跑了出去，我没看见究竟是谁——我回到客厅里，资料还在桌上，Bland已经不见了。”  
“先别去管Bland的去向，你怎么知道那是‘骑士’本人？他开枪打的Elain？”  
“我一直等到救护车出现。她抓住我的手，说‘他就是你们要找的人，告诉Arthur，他就是你们要找的人……”一直说个不停，陷入昏迷前还在——”  
Harry再次打断他。“你见过Merlin吗？回来以后？”  
“不，”Eggsy困惑地摇头，“我离开警署就被直接送到了这里，你确定不需要找Bland？”  
“让他逃走吧，骑士会替我们处理他，”Harry说，“告诉Merlin，我知道了Stilman的下落。”


	13. Elaine

Harry走进散发着消毒水气味的病房以后，在一张对着病床的椅子上坐下，然后开始说话。  
“在威斯巴登期间，你怀孕了。为了让Bland相信那是他的孩子，你开始和Bland来往。”  
“你害怕我会发现孩子的存在，连夜跑到了Bland的住处，Bland收留了你——他甚至不知道，恐怕至死也不会知道，那根本不是他的孩子。”  
“Stilman知道这个孩子的存在，打算拿他来逼‘骑士’现身，可惜他没有料到Eggsy会在半途出现，打乱了他的全盘计划——你要交出他，他打伤你逃跑了。我还漏了什么吗？”  
“Bland，”床上的女人叹了口气，“他还活着吗？”  
Harry没有回答她的问题。“Mrs. Brighton，”Harry说，“那是Alexander的孩子，对吗？”  
她强撑着身体从床上坐起来，声音嘶哑暗淡，但意外地很坚决。“给我根烟。”  
Harry打开烟盒，顺着纸盒的边沿抽出一根烟，拿自己的打火机点燃，等待微弱的火星变亮后，这才递给她。她深吸口烟，把披散下来的头发撩到耳后。  
“我不知道你们想从我这要什么，”她把烟在烟灰缸里掸了掸，“我已经都告诉Nick了——”  
“你告诉Nick Stilman我到威斯巴登寻访他的下落，而那是个谎言。”  
她闭上嘴，神情有种恶狠狠的忧郁。“Mrs. Brighton，”Harry往前坐了坐，“从什么时候开始，你发现Alexander是个人类？”  
她用力吸了一下鼻子，朝Harry惨笑下，又将烟靠近嘴边，吸入第一口烟雾以后她放松了些，眼里憎恨愈发明显。“春天，”她说，“2002年的春天。我在威斯巴登，而他那时候的头衔是人权政策及人道援助事务专员，我以为他是个普通人，除了对贝多芬不同寻常的爱好——”  
她中断叙述，然后微笑了一下。“和那些被困在这里的人不一样，”她停顿了很久继续说下去，“他的访客很多，有时几天一个，有时一天好几个。他送我玫瑰，我给他续订那些杂志……我不知道他被软禁了，并且即将被引渡到伦敦审讯。像你想的那样，他利用了我。”  
Harry舒出一口气，随着那口气吐出他的整个人松垮下来，但他的目光明亮而严厉。  
“你以为他是个人类，”他说，“他被囚禁在威斯巴登的时候用的是假名字。”  
“正是这样，我以为他不过是个普通的教员，你懂吗？不是字面意义上的，但像个教员……”Harry打了个手势表示明白她的话。打手势时，他的双手只微微离开自己的身体。  
“从什么时候起，你知道他真正是谁？”  
“在他离开后，”她再次笑了一下，这次却有些自嘲，“我们有过幸福的时光——然后他消失了，我怀孕了，联合搜查队到威斯巴登把他的病房翻了个底朝天，说是要寻找一个仿生人——那时候我意识到，一切都是个谎言。”  
“所以我找你的时候，”Harry说，“你以为我是为了那个孩子来的？”  
“我父亲还是一个Kingsman雇员，我从未想过我会被一个间谍欺骗……我不敢找人谈论这件事，我该如何解释发生在我身上的事？一个仿生人的孩子？”  
“Alexander是个人类，Mrs. Brighton，”Harry平静地说，“‘骑士’发现了这一点，向他复仇——如果说有一件事情是‘骑士’不能容忍的，就是欺骗。”  
她惊诧地望着他，忘了动弹。“但他们在圣彼得堡找到的那具尸体，它——”  
“那只是Alexander训练出来的影子，”Harry说，“他做过Arthur，对罗森公司的影子训练计划很熟悉，Stilman，Kodicek和那帮小组成员在俄罗斯见到的那个人，不过是他的仿生人影子。他自己从不抛头露面，他怕的不是我们，而是‘骑士’。”  
“但他是怎么知道这个孩子的存在的，”Brighton看着他，“我从未对他提到这个孩子。”  
“他并不知道，Mrs. Brighton，”Harry长叹口气说，“莫斯科分部的领头人是个人类，而不是人们一直以来以为的仿生人。真相绝不能对外传开，这是丑闻。Stilman知道这一点，故此打算拿你的孩子去威胁‘骑士’。”  
“一个人类，上帝，”她的笑容抽搐了一下，泪水溢出眼眶，“你是说这么多年以来他们通报缉拿的那个仿生人，臭名昭著的Alexander Korsakov，是个人类？”  
“或者说很多年以前，他还相信自己是个人类，当他和你在一起的那段时间，他短暂地抱有对人类的信念，”Harry的口吻像揉皱了的旧领带，这是Merlin告诉他他试图安慰人的时候的样子，“但我猜那个好的Korsakov没活过那个春天。”  
“你认为，”她转过一张被泪水洗刷过的脸，眼里有死亡的阴影，“他还活着吗？这个人类？”  
Harry合上烟盒，站起身来。“‘骑士’在威斯巴登住过，听到了传言，他是个聪明人，不难猜出真正发生了什么——这是他那段时间唯一的收获，我猜，除了他的神秘来客。”  
“我告诉你孩子在哪，”Brighton叫住转身离去的他，“你让Bland活下来，这和他无关，Harry，他以为Adam是我和他的孩子。”  
Harry停了下脚步。他不想指出这件事情里的讽刺之处，Brighton大半辈子都在疗养院里度过，现在成了被疗养的对象。而Bland，一个因为离开Kingsman来到威斯巴登养老的人，现在却必须因为同样的理由离开威斯巴登——“我会看看我有什么能做的。”Harry用一种节制的口吻说，听完Brighton吐露的地址。  
“那个访客，”离开前他说，“Bland见过他，对吗？Bland认出了他，但不敢告诉你。”  
“你真是个可怕的人，”她说，“Bland一直认为Merlin强迫你离开Kingsman是个坏主意。”  
Harry扭头瞧她。“你刚才说什么？”他的声音微弱但凌厉，“谁让我离开了Kingsman？”

“从罗森传来的证据，Galahad，”Gawain把一叠资料拍到了会议桌上，“证明你在这些年里瞒着我们和罗森互通消息，我知道Merlin会为你辩护，但Arthur——”  
Percival截断他的话。“在过去那个年代，我们每个人都和罗森公司的人打过交道，这不能证明什么，比如你自己，那次拉斯维加斯的任务，你敢说你没有直接把电话打到美国总部？”  
Gawain狡黠地露出个微笑，望着沉默不语的Galahad。“我现在谈论的不是我，Percival，”他转头看了看Lancelot，“你的男孩今天很沉默嘛，不打算说说你的看法吗，James？”  
“别把我当作你的宠物狗，Gawain，”Lancelot板着面孔说，“我知道你串通罗森想干什么。”  
“问题在于，这些资料不是我搞到的，”Gawain粗犷的嗓子哈哈大笑，“它们的直接来源不是我。Merlin会告诉你的，问问他这些资料是从哪里搞到的。”  
他的目光投向Merlin，Merlin清了清嗓子。“一个我在布达佩斯的秘密渠道，我们拉拢他以后他交出来的，我本来打算先把它们给布达佩斯的站长过目，然后再交到——”  
“替我们省省时间吧，Merlin，”Percival拍了拍那叠资料，“你打算压下它们，假如Gawain不提起，我们根本不会见到它们。Arthur，这就是为什么我告诉过你，白厅的参与是必要的——”  
Harry在争论声中望着Merlin，Merlin对他抱歉地一笑。“来源并不重要，”Gawain抓起那堆资料翻动，“重要的是这里面还包括一份你们意想不到的东西。你在2004年一份发给罗森的官方文件里指责我们‘是杀人凶手，是屠夫，也许比那更糟’，你指的是Arthur还是Kingsman，Galahad？你知道伊斯坦布尔之战是我们的得意之作——”  
“五百名仿生人因此死了，伊斯坦布尔站点被炸毁了，”他知道这是Gawain的陷阱，但他忍不住开口，“那是你对骄傲的定义？”  
“够了！”Arthur说，“从今天开始，Galahad，你暂时离开一下，Merlin,你代替他的职务。”  
“用不着，”他从桌旁站起来，“我可以辞职，Arthur。”  
Merlin惊讶地抬起头来。“Galahad，”Merlin那时说，“你该重新考虑一下你的决定。”  
“……先生？先生？”  
Harry回过神，发现自己在走廊旁边凝望着花园太久，而他本该在半小时前离开，他朝那名护士道歉，匆匆离开走廊。下楼梯时，一扇对着楼道的窗子没有关好，他闻到了花园里泥土的气息。“为什么离开，”那天晚上Merlin对他说，“ Harry？”  
“我留在Kingsman，Arthur永远不会让你玩大人的游戏，”他这么说的，“是我离开的时候了。”  
Merlin把烟放进嘴里，Harry打开打火机，凑近他的嘴边，香烟靠近火的一头逐渐变得明亮，在黑暗中变成一个无法忽视的亮点，他们靠近但并不目光对视，彼此能听闻呼吸却并不碰触接吻，这是他们自从Arthur的年代就养成的习惯：一根烟点燃的时间，是某种亲近却不引发怀疑的机会，一个间接的亲吻，火焰在空气里燃烧。  
“Lancelot曾经说我是你的影子，”Merlin在烟点燃以后说，“他也许并没有全错。”

Harry回到住处时对面椅子上有人看着他，但他没有抬头，直到挂上外套，他才转过头来。“Bland，”他说，“我没有要追捕你的意思，保护好那个孩子。关键时刻，我要他有用。”  
“这不是她的错，”椅子上的人用颤抖而高亢的声音说，像在发誓，“罗森的医疗条件维持了Knox的性命，他看起来比实际年龄年轻得多； 这不是她的错，你们只抓住过他一次，却把他安排在威斯巴登而不告诉任何人他究竟是谁——”  
“Bland。”Harry又叫了一声，这一次声音低沉，近于命令。椅子上的人如梦初醒，松开胳膊，他的风衣里冒出一个孩子的头颅，是个男孩，他朝Harry走来，快要抵达Harry这头的时候Bland低声叫了一句“不”，Harry的左手臂一阵剧痛，他倒在地上，Bland在孩子的哭泣声中失魂落魄抓着孩子跑了出去。Harry撑起自己的右侧身体，摸到电话，他把额头抵在桌子脚上，Merlin会开门进来，看见他，告诉他这就是多管闲事付出的代价，他甚至已经想象出了Merlin——在他成为Arthur后——所使用的那该死的口吻。  
但Merlin真的进来以后，毫不犹豫地跨入血泊中，然后吻了他一下。  
该死的默瑟规则，Harry汗沉沉地想道。  
这一枪让他在床上躺了两星期，除了Merlin没人来看过他。Merlin没有问他到底发生过什么，但在他卧床一周以后，Bland在威斯康辛州开枪自杀了——Merlin想必把这当成送给他的礼物，该死的Arthur，他现在是个彻头彻尾的Arthur了。


	14. Gawain

“一艘船，”Harry在电话里这么对Merlin说的，“到码头以后，我会告诉你细节。”  
Merlin放下电话，心想多年的间谍生活让Harry即使在说实话时也像是隐瞒了一半真相，他那种沉闷庄严的语调，有千钧重量，真正放下来时却像一根针，你甚至察觉不出什么时候会被它扎出血来，Harry是Arthur的出色门徒，这种谈话方式是Arthur的专长。  
“为了Sid？”Merlin问。  
“不，为了给罗森公司一个交代，”Harry的口气好像他们约定好了，“叫上Evelett。”  
Merlin把台灯关上，心里并不是很惊讶，以Harry的能力，事实上他很奇怪这件事情到现在才有进展，这件事必须联络比Evelett等级高得多的罗森，他想了想，给Brete去了个电话。Brete是个个子矮胖的仿生人，一双眼睛流露的警觉像是树叶下面泻出的太阳光，他问Merlin是否需要一艘船，Merlin像以往一样告诉他，Galahad没有提到的事情，意味着答案是不。  
十点钟，他们在港口办公室一扇污渍斑斑的窗子下面汇合，陪伴他们的除了桌子，就只有冷掉的咖啡。Harry对着墙壁打量贴在墙上权当墙纸的画报，没有要和Brete攀谈的意思，这还是Brete第一次见到一个被Kingsman辞退的骑士级别的人物，他和一个二十来岁的年轻人一起来的，一个人类男孩，少见多怪地盯着Brete因为阿拉伯任务失去的左眼。  
Merlin出乎意外地热络，他和所有人打招呼，给Brete倒了杯茶。“我们到底在等什么？”Brete问道，这寒酸的办公室如此寒冷，连暖气都没有，他倒不急着喝那杯茶了。  
Harry朝Eggsy递了个眼神，Eggsy朝他问道，“那是真的吗？你的左眼？”于是Brete知道他从Galahad那儿什么也套不出来，他们只是需要一个罗森公司的人在场，仅此而已。  
又等了能把膝盖冻僵的两个钟头，到了十二点，一艘属于罗森公司的船开进港口，Harry朝Merlin看了一眼，Merlin突然在椅子里直起身子，手里的烟在烟灰缸里长长一按熄灭了，Brete觉得现在是时候喝那杯茶，否则再也没机会喝了——这将会是一个漫长的晚上。  
船在码头停靠后，一个男人走上甲板，Eggsy的手臂悄然绕到腰间，碰到枪柄，但Merlin对他摇了摇头，这男人手里提着个皮箱，穿着像个夜班警卫。此人过去后，大约又过了半个小时，在Brete再也无法忍受黑暗中的沉默抬起手来挠鼻子旁边的一块皮肤的时候，  
港口办公室的门开了。  
走进来的人让Brete的嘴巴张开，但Harry只是站起身来绕到对方身后，重新锁上了门。

Gawain坐在椅子里，旁边是三张面孔，那个人类男孩迈出去守在外面不让人进来，Brete必须找把椅子坐下，但其余两人是站着的，Merlin重新点燃了烟。  
“你告诉了罗森Lancelot的事，”Harry俯身望着Gawain的脸，“你告诉了谁？”  
“那真的重要吗，Galahad？”Gawain握在膝头的手比划了一下，他自己讽刺地笑了，“你抓住我了。但我真的不知道James现在在哪，倘若我知道——”  
Harry的目光对上他的脸，他停下来。“你告诉罗森Lancelot的事情，然后建议拿他来换Sid，但你这么做不是在为罗森考虑，你是在为‘骑士’和你自己着想。”  
“这个指控就有点过火了，”Gawain的鼻孔因为愤怒而翕张，“别以为Arthur死了你就可以肆意把罪名按到我头上，Galahad，如果你认为，你能栽赃我就是‘骑士’——”  
“关键不在于我们怎么看，”Merlin插嘴，“而在于罗森会怎么想，Gawain。在这段时间里，是你给Stilman提供了住处，对吗？我猜你也没有把Kodicek的入境告诉罗森？我们先不提Sid的死，以及你帮助‘骑士’从罗森挖到了什么。我们来谈谈Peter Roche。”  
Gawain朗声大笑，手指在扶手上用力颤动。“Peter Roche？那关我什么事？他甚至不是我提拔的人，而是Percival那傻瓜举荐的玩偶——”  
Harry等他笑完了，又耐心地等了一会，等那笑声的余音也在这间房子里消失。“Roche被俘后，Percival接到了‘骑士’打来的电话。电话从哪打出的，我想你很好奇？”  
Gawain的脸色变得铁青，并且突然漠然冷淡。Harry朝Merlin递了个眼色。  
“来自一间在巴黎的安全屋，屋主的名字是你在巴黎的一个工作姓名，你或许以为知道这件事的人不多，是的，你是对的，Percival不可能知道你在巴黎的历史，但我清楚。”  
Gawain笑了一声，嘴唇的肌肉开始绷紧。“你俩都疯了，”他转向Brete，“你也相信这个？”  
“我不知道，Harrison，我不知道，”Brete一边擦他的假眼一边说，“听起来有点道理。”  
去他妈的，实际上他想的是，如果Galahad和现在的Arthur决定把Gawain清扫出去，顺便卖他一个人情，如果他们认为Gawain就是那个“骑士”——他凭什么要反对？没错，Gawain一直在送给罗森源源不断的情报，但最近他们已经开始厌烦他了，因为他贪得无厌……  
“去他妈的道理，”Gawain粗着嗓子说，“‘骑士’在陷害我，让我直接和Alexander对质，你们都被这老滑头骗了，他没有死，Stilman告诉我——”  
Harry因为不好的预感而差点露出破绽，但他开口得很及时，连Merlin都没怀疑。  
“我们不会相信你Stilman告诉你的任何事情，Gawain。你到威斯巴登去探望过‘骑士’，对吗？那个护士指证了你。为了装成一个美国人，你还戴了勋章。”  
“去你的，”Gawain说，“我到威斯巴登去探望的是——”他没有说完，Merlin劈头给了他一个耳光，阻止了他的话，Harry的唇边露出一抹非常浅淡的微笑。“她指证了你，Gawain。”  
他转向Merlin，并且头一次在踏入这个房间后正眼看Brete。“你们还有什么要问的吗？”  
仿生人摇摇头，Merlin折身走向门边，敲了敲房门，让Eggsy进来给Gawain戴上手铐。  
“我想差不多了，”Merlin对Eggsy说，说话时却看着Harry，“把他移交给罗森，他们知道怎么处理。”

这件事着实不奇怪，Brete想，奇怪的是那个叛徒离开以后房间里的气氛。Galahad转向Merlin，语气突然变得刻薄。“你还待在这里干什么，Merlin？你得到了你的叛徒，大可向罗森交差，你可以睡上几个晚上的安稳觉了。”  
“Galahad，”Merlin倒不生气，他是Brete认识的最不喜欢发怒的人，“你想参与审问吗？”  
“不，我要问他的都已经问完了，”Harry并没有太激动，“他从Bland那儿搞到的勋章，我想，他们一起上的伊顿。至于Arthur的死，哪怕是他干的他也不会承认的，你知道这一点。”  
“我知道，”Merlin看起来比他乐观一些，“我想我们只能满足于事情现在的样子了。”  
“Merlin，”Harry的语调突然一变，“让我离开Kingsman的那叠密件，究竟是谁搞到的？”  
“Gawain，Harry，”Merlin镇定得让Brete佩服，“他越级联络了我手下的人。”  
Brete听得够多的了，蹲守了三个小时以后倦意开始往上涌。他站起来，握了握Merlin的手，朝Galahad点个头就往外走，他琢磨着是否要把假眼取下然后装上，吓唬吓唬那个孩子——但那个年轻人在办公室外面抱着双臂出神望着港口，他还不习惯等候。

Brete离开后，Harry看见Merlin把烟灰缸里的烟蒂倒进垃圾桶里，然后穿上外套，Merlin侧过头来看他，像要试探他的心思。“内政部和军情五处都会高兴的，这能给我们争取一些时间，这是你真正想要的，对吗？你不会真的相信Gawain是——”  
“不，但这能让罗森满意，”Harry简单地回答，“让他们滚回自己的老巢去，并且赶走Gawain这只老鼠——接下来我们就能依靠自己找出‘骑士’是谁了，Merlin。”  
“我真心希望你是对的，”Merlin看着他的眼睛说，“我一直认为你离开Kingsman是个损失。”  
他打开门，走下台阶，Eggsy开门进来时，Harry坐在其中一张办公桌旁，年轻人猛地意识到这是Harry在整个过程中第一次坐下。“接下来我们怎么办？”Eggsy问道。  
“接下来，”Harry的声音枯燥无味，却有种胜利了的干巴巴味道，“我们等着。”


	15. Adam

“很快会有人联络你，”Harry是这么对Eggsy说的，“他知道你是谁，也知道你为我工作。听听他的条件，然后一字不漏地向我转述。你需要放几天假吗？”  
最后一句话只是出于Harry恪守的绅士礼节，并不是一个真正的问题。Harry把他安顿在Gawain在布拉福德的一个安全联络站，那地方其实是个裁缝店。店是Gawain的，但现在店里除了他，就只有一个年老的裁缝，脖子上挂着皮尺，Harry管他叫Reinhart先生。“Mr. Reinhart会带你参观那里的环境，”Harry简明扼要地说，“他对那地方很熟。”  
Reinhart瘦得像只狐猴，白发短短的贴在头皮上，一双眼睛总像没睡醒。他给Eggsy找来了最新版的《西尼目录》，带他参观了裁缝店，并且在Eggsy开口之前递给Eggsy一杯热茶。好像早就料到Eggsy会注意Reinhart的跛腿，Harry预先告诉他那是怎么回事。  
“罗森干的。”Harry说，仿佛那几个字能解释一切似的。  
Eggsy从未有过这么多的空余时间，每天黄昏，夕阳在室内脚步轻盈，移动着所有家具的影子。简直不知谁会到这来，这地方衰老，陈旧，布满灰尘，而且被人遗忘了。Reinhart每天清晨拿长了锈的咖啡壶煮咖啡，Eggsy在餐室里都能闻到那股生锈的味道。  
但到了礼拜五，距离打烊还有半个钟点，一位先生推门走了进来。Reinhart的嘴唇微微抖动了一下，取下鼻梁上的眼镜擦拭，这时Eggsy才意识到这是个仿生人。这个仿生人站定了，开始说话，谈吐清晰但并不响亮。  
“告诉Galahad，把孩子给我，我把他带给‘骑士’，作为交换，你们会知道Stilman在哪。”  
Eggsy警觉地望着对方，这人脸上有种沉着的笑意，一道模糊的轻蔑的阴影，他不喜欢。  
“我该报什么名字？”  
“Kodicek，”那人满不在乎地挥挥手，“Kodicek，那个‘罗森与人类的杂种’，Eggsy。”  
Eggsy瞬间意识到此人就是那次码头事故后在他身后审讯Sid的人，在他自己的构想里，他已一跃而起，揪住这个杂种的领子把他的头掼向柜台，但他想到Harry的看法。Kodicek仍然昂然站着，有趣地打量着他的心理活动。Eggsy草草比划了一下。  
“我会一字不漏地转达的。”他不怎么高兴地说。  
仿生人朝门口走去。他已经拉开了裁缝店的玻璃门，却又转过身来，越过自己的肩膀朝Eggsy瞥了一眼。“你知道吗，”他的口气仿佛认识Eggsy已久，“你让我想起你的父亲。”

“Kodicek，”Percival说，“难道他不是死了？”  
“他的影子死了，”Harry纠正，“真正的Kodicek早就在不引人注意的情况下来到了伦敦。”  
“妈的。”Percival说。这是Harry认识他近二十年来他第一次说脏话。“你要怎么办？”  
Harry忍不住一笑，嘴唇轻微往上扯紧。“最近这段日子里，我被问得最多的就是这句话。对Gawain的审讯进行得怎么样？”  
Percival松开打火机顶盖，一朵火苗窜了出来，他把烟的一端靠近火苗的中心。  
“他不会承认任何他没干过的事情，但他是老狐狸了，也不抱脱身的希望。”  
“罗森那边的态度呢？”  
“他们巴不得拿他来开刀，”Percival移开打火机，火窜到了手中的烟上，“Korsakov这些年来拿来吓唬罗森的‘骑士’被证明不过是个人类，Gregory都高兴坏了。”  
“让他再高兴多几天吧，”Harry说，“Gawain知道在我们这行里‘清白’这个词是不存在的，他只有表现得比他真正知道的多，才对罗森有价值。他会慢慢和他们拖延下去的。”  
Percival看了看他的侧脸。“我还是不明白你为什么找我来谈这件事，而不是Arthur。”  
“我需要你那些军情五处的老关系，”Harry直接告诉他，“但别告诉他们实话，我需要一部车，一个与Kingsman无关的联络地点，还需要一个地方暂时安顿那个孩子。”  
“他们不会高兴的。”Percival立刻指出。  
“他们从来就没高兴过，”Harry回答，“干还是不干，Percival？”  
Percival思考时像是一只老鹰考虑在悬崖上的何处落脚。他把打火机扔到桌面上，拉开和Harry的距离，靠上椅背，这么多年来头一次显得放松。“好吧，”他说，“为了James。”  
当天晚上Harry破天荒没到晚餐时间就开了一瓶雪利酒，Eggsy推门进去找他时，他还端着酒杯，那样子不像真正在喝酒，但桌上的酒瓶已经空了大半。“Eggsy，坐下。”他说。  
Eggsy不得不坐在他对面的一把硬雕花木头椅子里，正对着让房间显得更暗的窗户边的阴影。他的两腿没办法很舒适地放松，不过看来那正是Harry的目的。  
“如果我无法平安熬过这一次，”Harry的声音里渗进了酒意，“我希望你接任Galahad。”  
Eggsy眨了好几次眼才明白他的意思。“你指这次交换？情况有这么危险？”  
“任何事情都有危险，Eggsy。我已经不是Galahad了，但看在我的份上，Merlin会让你回去。告诉我你的想法，你同意吗？”  
年轻人在椅子上不自在地挪动，鞋跟挨近椅脚。“但你不可能会——”  
Harry抬起手掌阻止他说下去。“我干这一行许多年了，Eggsy，我已经厌倦了别人安慰我。”Eggsy笑了出来，Harry语气里的嘲讽很露骨。  
“好吧，”Eggsy抬起眉毛，对Harry露出个笑容，“反正也没什么可失去的。”  
Harry从沙发里站起来，给他倒了杯酒，Eggsy这才突然想起一个问题。“Harry，”他说，“Kodicek要那个孩子，但孩子还不在我们手里。”  
“到时候就会在了，”Harry好像不想多谈这件事，“在那之前，你得陪我去一个地方。”  
他们第二天去的地方是一处厂房，感觉像是某种工业革命遗址，来不及搬走的机器和设备还都拿塑料布盖着，裸露在空地上，脚手架又让它看上去像个未完工的工地。厂房对面是一间挂着艺术学校牌子的建筑，同样空空荡荡的。前几天晚上下过雨，Harry跨过水洼带着他朝里走。他们没有走多远，Harry停下脚步，Eggsy也停下脚步。  
“你觉得，”接下来Harry就提出了那个问题，“这地方拿来关押‘骑士’怎么样？”  
他的目光里闪烁着已成定局的残酷，空旷如他们身处的房间。Eggsy大吃一惊。  
“那所艺术学校——”Eggsy说。  
“一个临时监视点，”Harry说，“打着Percival的名义，当然。”  
Eggsy现在完全被他弄迷糊了，如果真的有希望抓住“骑士”，何必大费周章把他弄到这种地方来审讯？何不直接把他移交给罗森，或者现在已经成为了Arthur的Merlin——但Harry的目光阻止他问任何问题。“你要的不是Stilman，”Eggsy醒悟，“你要通过Alex找到骑士。”  
“Ah，”Harry欣慰地笑笑，“你确实学到了点东西。”  
“Harry，”Eggsy说，“Kodicek是不是和我父亲的死有关？”  
“不是现在，Eggsy，”Harry的回答有些含糊，“等一切过去以后，我会全部告诉你。”

周日晚上十一点钟，一辆车子照约定好的驶近了这所房子。Kodicek踏出车门，模样跟一个用完晚餐后决心去散步的人差不多。Eggsy把他搜了一遍，让他进来了，他走进门厅，看见Galahad和Percival坐在屋内，好像一对桥牌牌友。“我的天，”Kodicek笑了，“这可真是个稀有的组合。”  
Percival把香烟盒搁在桌子上，Kodicek在裁缝铺里见过的那个老头带着孩子出来了。Galahad既没有看他，也没看那个孩子，他看向窗外的时候好像朝内审视着自己似的。  
Kodicek把一只手掌压在孩子的肩膀上，孩子汗津津的脖子缩了缩。Percival盯着他。  
“Nick Stilman的下落？”  
“他藏在Gawain名下的一栋房子里，在汉普斯德区，”Kodicek还假装回忆了一下，但和Percival待在一块的人都没什么幽默感，“房子只有一个出口，但能从旁边的一间旧书店进去，你们从那进去就行——别乘电梯，他能听到电梯运行的声音。”  
“我们凭什么相信你？”  
“因为假如不是我，你们永远也不会知道这地方，”他觉得好笑，“你以为Gawain告诉了你们全部事实？你以为罗森那些蠢货能搞到全部事实？Gawain没告诉你他的私生子，对吧？”  
Percival猛地抬手去拔枪。Galahad还稳稳地坐着。“没错，”Kodicek继续，因为敌意一旦涌上就制止不住，“这就是为什么罗森控制了他，这就是为什么他心甘情愿为罗森卖命。罗森培养了专门一批人类来替他们干这个，有男有女，查普曼那一套——。”  
“上帝，”Percival说，“这真是我自从Merlin当上Arthur以来听到过的最恶心的事情。”  
Galahad的表情让Kodicek乐不可支。他喜欢看人类束手无策。“你们不知道我们能干什么。”  
“从什么时候起你和罗森成了‘我们’了，”Galahad对他说，“‘骑士’会怎么想？”  
这可刺到了Kodicek的痛处，他闭上嘴，因为被识破而变得恶狠狠的。“我可以走了吗？”他说，“当你们逮住Stilman的时候，替我向他问个好。”  
“我会的。”Galahad说。  
虽然他和往常一样话里有话，但Kodicek没在意。他的影子死了，但他还活着，哪怕他现在不得不带着个讨厌的人类男孩也没能抹去他的兴致。他打开朝人行道这一侧的车门，把那男孩赶进车里。“为什么你不问我叫什么名字？”男孩问。  
“好吧，”Kodicek漠不关心，“你叫什么名字？”  
“Adam，”男孩说，“我叫Adam。”

他们跟踪Kodicek的别克来到了郊外，这一回，没有罗森的人在场，Harry反而变得健谈了，他谆谆教导Eggsy别把车子开得太快，Kodicek会发现他们的，也别老在脑子里想他的那把枪，他们说不定根本不会用到它。Percival沉默得像每隔一阵就在雨中出现的门牌号码，Eggsy的车技被他称作“当小偷的好手”，但他那么说好像带着称赞的味道，Eggsy于是也没有异议。  
他搞不懂的是为什么他们要亲自跟踪Kodicek，冒着被发现的风险——Percival调来的眼线明明多得是，每一个都训练有素，和他们一道跟踪Kodicek的还有三辆车子，但Harry似乎并不信任，也不喜欢依靠他们。“我甚至不想知道是谁训练他们的，”Harry说，“在过去的日子里，我和Merlin，我们唯一的乐趣就是比赛把他们甩掉。那是训练内容之一，Eggsy。”  
“对，”Percival冷不丁插了一句，“而我们都知道那场比赛是谁赢了。”  
Harry不再说话。雨下得大了起来，Eggsy不得不打开雨刷，但这反而给他们的跟踪带来了便利。Kodicek在加油站停了以后，直接往雨中开去，Eggsy有种错觉这段路好像永远也不会结束，当那辆别克最终停下来时，他仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛。Harry已经打开了枪的保险栓。Eggsy一下子紧张起来，Kodicek下车了。  
他们在黑暗里等待了一会，凝望Kodicek鼓捣那套安全程序。“罗森的？”Percival说。  
“不，他们自己的，”Galahad低声说，目光紧盯着窗外，“仿生人不相信安全程序。”  
Kodicek把钥匙在锁孔里转动，临对街的房间的灯仍然亮着，突然，Kodicek打开门侧身溜了进去，像条鳝鱼，Percival扔掉烟蒂坐直身体，Harry叫他再等等。  
灯熄灭了。  
“Carmon，”Percival这回叫出了他联络人的名字，“到房子里去看看，别弄出声响。”  
“好的，Percival。”车内的通讯系统传来回话。Eggsy看着Harry。  
他们又在黑暗中等了一会，房子里传来一声枪响。Eggsy惊跳一下，Percival打开车门，扣好自己的西装，对Harry瞟了眼。“我最好过去看看。”他说。Harry默许了。  
“你不一起过去吗？”Eggsy盯着Percival的背影困惑地说。  
“让他去扮演英雄吧，”Harry说，“这样他能对军情五处交差。这也是他应得的。”  
“不，我的意思是，Harry，”Eggsy组织着字眼，“……我们为什么还等在这儿？”  
但Harry没回答他的话。Harry一声不吭地盯着雨幕，握着他的那把枪。面朝街道的房门突然开了，一个孩子跑了出来，Harry举起枪，Eggsy大惊失色。“你疯了？你不能朝孩子开枪！”  
Adam还在雨里奔跑，Harry的枪对准对方的额头。Eggsy叫他的名字，但他置之不理，他下车，一步步朝那孩子的位置走近，Eggsy赶在他身后。但太迟了，他已经听到一声枪响，他跑上前，看见Merlin倒在地上，Harry站在一旁低头望着他。Harry举着雨伞，站在距离Merlin一步开外的地方，子弹是真的，但地上没有血泊。Eggsy把颤抖的孩子护在身后。  
“你该直接让我开枪。”Harry像在劝说着谁。  
“我承认，”Merlin苦笑一下，“我估计错了。我以为你永远不会朝一个孩子开枪的。”  
“你之所以输了这局棋就是因为你过分了解我，这你想过吗？”Harry这才看到Eggsy，也看到了他脸上的震惊，“把车开过来吧，我们找到‘骑士’了。”  
他的语气里一丝欣喜也没有，而是像夜晚一样沉闷而漆黑。


	16. The Knight

“Kodicek建议杀了这个孩子，你不同意。”   
“Alex是个狂热分子，”Merlin端视他良久，把视线移到他递过来的烟上，“有点太狂热了。”  
“你吩咐那孩子往屋外跑，好给你制造机会离开。”  
“是给我制造机会撤离，”Merlin纠正他的用词，“但我没料到你会朝一个孩子开枪。”  
Harry点头，表示无意把这个话题深入下去。他们在废弃的厂房的最里面，不靠近任何窗户，一张铁锈斑斑的桌子把他们隔开。Merlin在他对面坐着，面前摆放着一份坎普夫量表。  
“你想要知道什么？”Merlin的声音如同突然更换的唱片一样转了调子，刚才，他在走神。  
“你打算告诉我什么？”Harry反问。  
Merlin的眼睛里添了点笑意。“当你情绪低落的时候，你喜欢用反问来回答问题。”  
Harry把松松合握的双手伸进口袋，却摸到了一盒还没开封的香烟，他愣了愣。“这不是一次演习，Merlin。”Harry的声调没有重量，像冰块在酒杯里一样沉了下去。他的左手边放着一部电话，右手边则是录音机，桌子紧靠着墙壁。  
Merlin喝了口酒，透过杯子打量着他，Harry等待他放下杯子，他那么做了，在开口之后。  
“我该从哪讲起？”Merlin问。  
“从最开头。”Harry说。  
Merlin放下杯子，重新露出宽厚的微笑。“好吧，”他眨了一下眼睛，似乎这是约定好的暗号，“我可以告诉你一切，但让那帮十二号的家伙别闯进来。”他朝街道所在的方向拧过头，扬了扬眉毛，蹲守在对面的监视点的那群家伙让他很不耐烦，虽然他还没有正面碰到过他们。  
Harry站起来，走到那扇紧闭的铁门旁边，敲了三下，重新过来坐下。  
“现在只有你和我了，”他对Merlin说，“像过去一样。”

“Roche是你的人？”  
“不，Roche是Knox的主意，”Merlin边思考边说，说得很慢，“他是个罗森的废品，说服他加入我们几乎不费吹灰之力，他是我培养起来的，Knox想用他试试你们的反应。”  
Merlin把衬衫挽到了手肘处，手指松松夹着根烟，比起他的不拘小节来，Harry倒显得像是那个接受审讯的人，他还打着领带，穿着笔挺的双排扣套装，领结牢牢地贴在身上。“‘我们所做的一切是为了让它骄傲，让它永远骄傲’？Knox不可能教他这么说话，这只可能来自你——他们对你言听计从。”   
“我没有指示过他这么做，如果这是你的意思，”Merlin笑了一笑，“他有表达自己的权利。”   
“‘他’，”Harry从椅子里坐起身子，朝前靠了靠，“二十年来，你使用的都是‘它’，现在变成‘他’了。”   
Merlin抿住嘴唇，把烟摁灭在玻璃缸里。“它，他，有什么区别？”   
“我猜你选择巴黎站是因为知道Gawain这层关系？”   
“对，”Merlin的嘴唇扬了扬，“我们不能选择你，因为你在Eggsy的父亲死了以后变得格外警觉了。”   
“你们把这男孩送到巴黎，他早就知道自己会被发现？”   
“他知道，他知道整个计划，”Merlin的口吻好像那不过是小事一桩，“而且他为此自豪，他认识的所有仿生人都死在伊斯坦布尔一战，他很高兴自己终于能干点什么了。”   
Merlin的话语里没有愤怒的味道，不存在指责，却有种激情残留着，像火柴熄灭后手掌感到的余温。Harry扫他一眼，继续翻动资料。“杀了他，那是你的主意还是Knox的？”   
“你没在留心，Galahad，”Merlin亲昵地说，“难道我刚才没提到‘试试你们的反应’？”   
Harry的手指滑过纸片的边沿，停下来。“Stilman在这里面的角色是什么？”   
“把这件事向你们汇报，”Merlin微微一笑，“把那个理论告诉你们，看看你们的反应，结果Arthur像我想的那样没当回事，哪怕他起了一点疑心，事情就不会是现在这样了。”   
“Stilman告诉我他当时找的是你。”   
“他在撒谎，”Merlin肯定地说，“你以为他是第一个学会撒谎的Kingsman？瞧瞧你和我。”   
他那么说有点奇怪，甚至有点调情的意味，但Harry没太在意，他注意到空掉的杯子，于是推开椅子站起来，解开外套脱下来挂在椅子上，给自己倒了杯酒。   
Merlin看见他啜了口酒，抬手松开领带。Harry刻意忽略Merlin脸上玩味的神情。   
“Kodicek的影子，”Harry终于说，“是你亲自杀的？”   
“你这，”Merlin说，“就是在明知故问了，Galahad。”   
“那么Arthur呢，也是你杀的？”   
“你指望我承认连Gawain都不会承认的事？”   
Harry觉得这句话不回答也行。   
他收拾好桌上散落的纸片，站起来，欠身去拿椅子上挂着的外套。穿上外套以前，他把那盒没开封的烟从右侧口袋里抽出来——这回他记得了——把它推向桌子的另一侧。   
“我还以为你要掏出来的是一把枪，”Merlin开玩笑说，“那个孩子怎么样？”   
“和他的母亲在一起，”Harry解释，“今天就到这里吧，我猜你也累了。”   
Merlin觉得有点有意思。“我不会‘累’，Harry，这一切全是伪装，你该停止把我当做人类对待，否则你的任务一步也前进不了。”   
Harry慢慢地套上外套，重新把领带整理好，他扣好纽扣，理了理袖口。   
“我一点也不担心。”他告诉Merlin。   
他中过枪的胳膊仍然有点不利索，Merlin注意到了。“抱歉，Harry，Bland的事是个意外。”   
Harry张了张口，想要说话却最终还是没有说，他把眼镜摘下来擦了擦再戴上，拿起雨伞，用那不利索的胳膊夹着它，转身走去敲了敲铁门。“不，你并不抱歉，”等待铁门打开的间隙Harry对他说，“你本来打算杀了我。”


	17. The Shadow

审讯进行到第三天，他们还在围绕着Knox的死在兜圈子，谁也没有提到圣彼得堡，疗养院，或是Eggsy父亲的死。Harry预料的没错，Merlin首先谈到的果然是Lancelot的问题。   
“这件事你不能怪我，”而Harry相信他，“这完全是Arthur的责任。我的意思是，把他送进罗森？他在想什么？把他弄死的是Chester的自大和不负责任。”   
“也许Arthur认为，”Harry对他的指责态度很温厚，“他能调查出来罗森为什么害怕你。”   
“你也疯了。”Merlin说。   
这一天他基本上都在瞎扯，天气炎热，而这地方的气温更是高得吓人。他们好像在进行一场默不作声的竞赛比赛谁先失去耐心。最后Harry开始扯起毫不相关的话题。   
“你怎么能够确定，”他说，“你自己不是别人的影子？”   
“你不能，”Merlin马上说，“除非……”   
“怎么？”   
Merlin和气地笑笑。“你会指责我发疯了。”   
“我在你看来是个喜欢指责别人的人？”Harry说，“说吧。”   
“Knox告诉过我，”Merlin陷入回忆的口吻柔和但轻晃晃的，“他发起的影子培训计划，见到过许多类似的事件，所以他有这方面的经验。在面对死亡的一瞬间，在那一刹那，你会知道真相究竟是什么，原理他们还没弄清——但在过去，他们曾经用这种办法来对付仿生人，看看他们说自己是影子究竟是不是在撒谎。”   
“奏效吗？”   
“成功率简直惊人。”Merlin倒也坦诚。“怎么，你想要试试？”   
Harry笑了一下，Merlin非常从容冷静，这一点你必须得承认。这些年以来坐在他桌子对面的人里，没有一个比得上他，但说起来，那套讯问仿生人的流程是Merlin发明的。   
“你为什么整天守在这里？”有一次Merlin好奇，“我不会自杀的，Galahad，回家，睡上一觉，明天早上我还会在这儿。”   
他不记得他当时是怎么回答的了，好像是“我担心的不是你”之类。Merlin一直把手平平摊开，搁在桌面上，让桌子的凉意沁透他的手掌。Harry这时想起Lancelot的那通电话。   
“他知道那是你，对吗？这不仅仅因为他是由你培训的——他在罗森发现了什么。”   
“别这么看着我，”Merlin皱起眉，“那是好意。我让Evelett去告诉他从那赶紧撤出来。”   
“而他知道Evelett是你在罗森的人，他起了疑心，他没有按你警告的那样从罗森撤出来，反而去找了他认为值得信赖的消息来源——只不过这一次，他找错了人——谁？Merlin？”   
“不是我的人，”Merlin说，“而且也不是我授权这么干的——”   
“妈的，我不在乎，Merlin，”他猛地站起来把手撑在桌上，“谁？”   
“……Arthur。”   
“什么？”   
“罗森的主控制室你进去过吗，Galahad？Peacock假装成Arthur给Lancelot打个电话，告诉他原地待命，并且套出他知道了多少，是非常简单的事。”   
Harry摇摇头。“这是你想要的吗？你干得太过火了。”   
“任何战争都有伤亡，Harry，”Merlin紧接着说了句他不理解的话，“况且我这是为了你。”   
“为了我。”Harry呆板地重复，“你这是什么意思？”   
但Merlin并未回答。Harry抽走桌上的那堆文件，全都是些无用的东西。“谁还在找你，”他捏了捏眉心，“除了我们，除了罗森，还有谁？谁会想要骑士的命，Merlin？”   
“那群被Alexander欺骗了的俄罗斯人，”Merlin回答得倒是很顺畅，“来吧，Galahad，你和我都知道他是个人类——也许是人类中的杂种——但他并没有死。”   
“‘我有一个影子永远与我相随（1）’，”Harry机械地引用，“你看起来倒是不害怕。”Merlin伸出戴着手铐的手，平伸出胳膊，等到他们指尖碰触时按了按他的手掌。   
“我知道你不会相信我，”Merlin轻声说，“但你和我，我们是一起的。”   
Harry本来应该抽出手，但他任由Merlin抓住他。不知道为什么，那动作里有种安慰人的意味，虽然现在那并不意味着什么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）Robert L. Stevenson："I have a little shadow that goes in and out withme",（http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/171951）


	18. The Mole

Harry披上外套，刚把门打开一条缝，Nikolav便闯了进来。他挤进门，大步往屋里走，一面走一面还留心身后是否有人跟踪。Harry扣上门，俄国佬才如梦初醒般望向身后。  
“莫斯科传来的新消息，Sergei被捕，整个行动小组已经暴露，连同你们在莫斯科的人——”  
“我并没有从Stilman那里听说这件事，他才是我们对罗森的联络员。”  
“已经两天了，Stilman没对你提到过？事情是周四发生的，周五已经有两名Sergei供出来的人被召回了莫斯科，你不明白事情的严重性，如果Merlin被弄到明斯克接受审讯——”  
“注意你说话的方式，Nikolav，”Merlin的名字增加了这个意外消息带来的痛苦，Harry匆匆套上大衣，“我马上去找Stilman，向他求证这件事。”  
“你认为有这个必要？喔，我明白了。他们根本没告诉你，对吧？”  
Harry拉开抽屉找自己的备用手枪，但突然清醒了。他深吸口气停下动作。“情况有多糟？”  
一个微笑不协调地出现在俄国佬脸上，雨水正从他的额发滴落，使得那个微笑看上去像是恶魔的鬼脸，他苍白的脸色更增加了这种感觉。“你们该作最坏的打算，Galahad。”  
Harry睁开眼，眨动眼睑，过了一阵才意识到自己在做梦。他伸手摸到开关，打开台灯。这么多年过去了，这还是他第一次梦见Merlin在莫斯科任务被捕后的那个夜晚。他的喉咙里残余着一股子味道，像是铁锈，那是恐惧的残余。

 

“谈谈莫斯科吧，在莫斯科，到底发生了什么？”  
Merlin好像等着他的这句话，并且早就准备好了答案，只不过，他本人对讲述这个故事并没有什么热情。“你们得到的消息是，Sergei和我一起被捕了，”Merlin把椅子往后推了推，手肘在桌面上伸直，“但事实上，是Sergei出卖了我。”  
“你是怎么发现的？”  
“我被关押在明斯克一个月以后，一个翻译提到了Sergei的名字，其他人笑了。”  
Harry低下头看自己的表。“Merlin，”他的声音平平淡淡的，“我们认识多久了？”  
“快二十年了。”  
“那么，”Harry朝他投去一瞥，“你为什么对我扯这种废话？”  
Merlin脸上的笑意消失了，他变得骇人地平静，却也骇人地漠不关心。  
“在莫斯科，”Harry加重口吻，“到底发生了什么，Merlin？”  
“他们把我关押了将近一个月，反复让我做仿生人测试，我以为我被人放弃了，因为不管是Arthur，还是罗森，似乎都没有把我弄出来的意思。”  
Merlin说到一半中断了，他朝Harry冷笑一下。“我当时不知道你被捕了。”Harry说道。  
“当然，”Merlin头一次打断他，“我们能聊点别的话题吗？Galahad？”  
Harry把眼镜挪下些许，手上的文件翻过一页。“在威斯巴登的时候，Gawain探访过你。”  
“是的。”  
“出于什么目的？”  
“说服我投靠罗森，”Merlin回答得很干脆，“他不能让Arthur得知此事，所以他的名字不在探访名单上。”  
“他不知道你就是‘骑士’？”  
“不，他以为我在和他干一样的事，他以为我在莫斯科任务失败后临阵退缩了，或者醒悟了，也变成了罗森的间谍，”Merlin笑了一笑，“他说‘莫斯科知道你在干什么，伦敦很快也会知道’，只可惜，他的威胁对我来说没用。”  
“根据那个护士的说法，他还提到‘你该停止从影子的角度想问题’。”  
“他指的是Knox，”Merlin把手一摊，慢腾腾地说，“‘你该停止从Knox的角度想问题’，这是他的原话，‘那不过是个影子，骑士并不存在’，他说，‘我们只有和罗森合作才能长久’。”  
Harry转动着手里的钢笔，思索着。“那么，我猜‘他不会赞成你这样做’指的是Arthur？”  
“你把我要说的话都说完了。”Merlin的目光里露出种温厚的光芒，仿佛全在为他着想。  
Harry有种直觉这一切全是谎言，他要么选择假装相信Merlin编的这套谎话，把他交给罗森，寄望于他的谎话能把罗森公司的人也骗住，要么选择继续下去，但有可能什么也得不到。  
“还有两个问题，”Harry把钢笔扣好，看着Merlin，“为什么要用James交换Sid？”  
“Sid知道得太多了，”Merlin耸耸肩膀，“他琢磨出我是‘骑士’只是迟早的问题。”  
“让我们假装这说得通，”Harry说，“打电话给Percival呢？只是为了炫耀？”  
“不，那只是为了引起你的注意，”Merlin说，“如果有人能发现我在干什么，那么也只会是你，就连Arthur也低估了你能干什么。”  
Harry再次陷入沉默中，Merlin带着种平静的亲切观察着他。“我能问一个问题吗？”  
“你问吧。”  
“你打算拿我怎么办？”Merlin说，“把我移交给罗森公司那帮人呢，还是就地解决？”  
他的语气比起担忧更像是嘲笑，Harry由他去了。“看来，”Merlin端详着他的神色，“你还没仔细考虑过这件事呢，这我倒没想到。”  
“这一切不是为了罗森。”Harry生硬地说。  
“但罗森早晚会知道的，”Merlin说，“到那时，你打算怎么办？”  
Merlin赢得了这一局，他目送Harry离开，面孔露出一丝笑意，好像过去他在网球比赛里赢上了一局。他知道他熬不过移交过程，这样他就能死在你前头了，因为不管是那群被Knox的秘密激怒的俄罗斯人，还是罗森，都想要他的命，Harry对自己说，这个骄傲的杂种。

“Galahad，你已经达到目的了。你还来干什么？”  
“我相信那不是你。”  
“说下去。”  
Harry环顾着这个关押地点，望着胶合板搭建的墙壁，窗户上的铁栅栏，还有没有灯罩的台灯，Gawain不耐烦了。“Galahad，”他粗鲁地说，“如果你——”  
“我相信那不是你，但你一直知道‘骑士’是谁。”  
Gawain这时的脸色可真够精彩的。“那就是为什么你到威斯巴登去，”Harry紧接着往下说，“去告诉‘骑士’你已经知道了他的身份，期望从中捞到点好处，让你没料到的是骑士反咬了你一口，把莫斯科任务的失败推到了你的头上。”  
Gawain叹了口气。“操你妈的，Galahad，这么多年以来，我是唯一一个肯正视现实的人，不管是你，还是该死的Arthur，都自视太高不愿意与罗森打交道，是我，是我去干那些你们不愿意干的脏活臭活，是我给你们搞到了源源不断的资金，是我争取到了罗森的信任——”  
“Harrison，”Harry叫出他的真名，“罗森已经放弃了你。”  
“好吧，那么，听着，”Gawain干着嗓子说话，这几天来他烟可没少抽，“让守在外面那些家伙离我们远点，让Peacock把屋子里的监控关了，否则我屁也不会告诉你。”  
Harry连站都没站起来，依然腰杆笔挺地坐着。“已经办好了，我猜到你会这么说的。”  
Gawain轻蔑地哼哼，朝他伸出手掌。“给我根烟。”  
Harry没听见似的一动没动。“我没有太多的时间，Harrison。”  
Gawain的脸色有些微红，仿佛被人狠狠抽了一巴掌。“是的，”他说，“我知道那是他。”  
“从什么时候开始？”Harry问。  
“莫斯科任务结束的一星期后，”Gawain恶狠狠地说，“他告诉你们他被抓住了，对吧？事实上，Sergei告诉我，他们没碰他一根毫毛，是他把整个行动小组卖给了那群俄罗斯人，把他送到明斯克不过是个幌子，他身上的那些伤痕也是假的，只为了掩盖他是个叛徒。”  
“你相信Sergei的话？”  
“一开始，我并不相信，”Gawain说，“但那群俄国佬把他放出来后，Sergei跑到了Sid那里，他知道自己凶多吉少，把唯一的证据交给了Sid——这就是为什么‘骑士’非要Sid的命不可，Galahad，Sid手里握着他的把柄，虽然Sid自己并不知道那东西有这么重要。”  
“那件东西，”Harry辨别他的神色，“我猜现在已经到了‘骑士’手里了，我们无法找到了？”  
“你猜得不错，”Gawain阴郁地说，“但莫斯科任务的真正影响不在于此，那次任务是‘骑士’和Knox产生分歧的开端，后来在威斯巴登的日子加重了这种分歧——在莫斯科发生了什么，改变了他。我猜他也许碰到了自己的影子。”  
“这常常发生吗？”Harry对这件事情的兴趣出乎他的预料，“仿生人碰到自己的影子？”  
“不常常，通常会给他们带来不好的影响，”Gawain中断讲述，吞了一大口啤酒，他把玩着那只脏兮兮的杯子，Harry觉得他把那当做了Gregory的脑袋，“他们会开始怀疑自己。”  
Harry奖励地对Gawain笑笑，Gawain只是目光茫然地盯着自己那杯啤酒。罗森显然并不担心他从这里逃出去，甚至没把他绑在椅子上，他被送来时的衣服还完完整整地穿在身上，只是好几天没有洗过了，他的下巴布满胡茬，眼眶也凹陷下去，Harry认识他以来他还从未如此颓唐过。  
“把我从Kingsman弄走的那叠密件，”Harry等他平静一些了，才提到这个话题，“是Merlin搞到，然后交给你的，是不是？你也不是很反对，因为你觉得这么做能帮罗森个忙——”  
“对，”Gawain咕哝，“我本来以为他这么做是为了当上Arthur，因为所有人都知道你是Arthur这个位置有力的竞争者——让我们面对现实吧，Galahad，要是你不对那些防生人抱有那种该死的同情，Arthur早就让你接替他了。”  
Harry虽然并不同意他的话，但并没有反驳。“你说‘你本来以为’。”  
“后来，我才发现他那是为了保护你。他预料到了Knox会完蛋，我不知道怎么预料到的——但他不希望把你牵扯进去。”Gawain好像在等Harry问一个问题，但Harry并没有问。  
“这些年来你一直知道‘骑士’是谁，但你并没有告诉罗森。为什么？”  
“信不信由你，Harry，我他妈并不在乎‘骑士’是谁，”Gawain又灌了一口啤酒，他的眼睛里有点醉意了，“更何况，我得给自己留点筹码，罗森这条狗总有一天会要我的命。”  
“那还在吗？”Harry不温不火地打断他，“‘筹码’？”  
“你应该想象得到，罗森监视了Arthur的住处，他们还监视了他的信件，”Gawain慢悠悠地讲，似乎要把最精彩的留到最后，“那个监视点归我管辖，Galahad，我截取了一封信件。”  
“我并没有发现什么信件。”  
“那是你只检查了寄给Arthur的信，没有检查寄给他的邻居的信，简单的心理战术。”  
“那么，这封信里，”Harry觉得自己在挪开一块石头，石头下面是个陷阱，“是什么？”  
“‘骑士’身份的最终证据，”Gawain说，“我把它交给你，你把我从这里弄出去。”  
Harry点点头。“我会考虑的，Harrison。”Gawain的目光让他想起Kodicek的目光，里面都有同样的狂热，却不是出于相同的原因，Harry短暂地闭上眼睛，两只手离开桌子。  
“那天我们交换俘虏的时候，你也在码头上，对吗？”  
“罗森坚持让我在场，以防你们耍什么花招，”Gawain说，“其实他们就是喜欢让我跑腿——我不明白的是，你是怎么发现我的。”  
“必然有人在现场观察一切，并且记下我的一举一动，如果是我我也会这么做的，罗森不会用自己人，更不会惊动‘骑士’，那么能用的只有你了。”  
Harry站起身朝Gawain告别。他应该喝口酒再在雨中赶路的，但他突然没了喝酒的欲望。Gawain是这些天来唯一对他说实话的人，好笑的是，他们甚至不是一个阵营的。

第二天，他必须把一件一直在考虑的事告诉Merlin。  
“我们得把你挪个地方。”Harry这样告诉Merlin。  
“你去见过Gawain了。”Merlin立刻作出判断，  
他知道我的拜访会让罗森的人起疑心，然而我又非去不可……Harry想道。他的思维似乎遵循着固定的轨道在前进，不慌不忙，一板一眼，违背他自己的意愿。他的本能总是早他一步告诉他下一步该怎么办，虽然他的意志并不想要服从。“这是个必须做出的安排，”Harry于是说，不是为了说服Merlin，只是为了说服自己，“也许不需要马上就做，但早晚是要做的，把你挪走，要快，要避开罗森的耳目，还不能让Percival发现。”  
Merlin瞧了瞧那扇黑黝黝的铁门，那些生锈设备的轮廓。  
“你可以把我安排在威斯巴登。”他说，但他俩都清楚那不过是个玩笑。  
“在威斯巴登，”Harry想起Brighton的话，“你是怎么发现Alexander Korsakov是个人类的？”  
“这其实并不是什么魔法，”Merlin说，“Bland找到过我，提到了一个孩子，但对于孩子的来历没有讲真话，他只是说这是当时一个躲在大使馆的仿生人收养的人类孩子，这个仿生人过去是Knox的部下，他希望我看在Knox的面子上给他想想办法。”  
Harry沉吟着，没有说话。“故事是不错，”Merlin等了等，“但我起了疑心。”  
“还剩下最后一个问题，”Harry简短地叹了口气，“如果我把你交给罗森？”  
“你知道结果会是什么，我也知道，”Merlin微微一笑，“所以别骗你自己吧。”  
Harry直到最后快要离开时才提到Gawain。“Gawain认为你在莫斯科撞见了你的影子。”  
Merlin紧紧盯着他，没有回答他的话。“谁，Merlin？谁是你的影子？”  
“我想，”Merlin站起身，自己敲了敲那扇铁门，“我们今天谈完了，Galahad。”


	19. Galahad

这一回，负责开车的仍是Eggsy，但车后座只有Merlin一个人。  
Merlin手上的香烟在缓慢燃烧，他一点好奇心也没有，根本不在乎他们要去哪。能谈的话题除了天气，只有太阳报的标题，到后来，连Eggsy也放弃了。  
车内的气温在稳步升高，Eggsy的前额流下汗珠。Merlin仍然稳稳地坐着，视线紧随窗外的风景移动。他只开口说了两次话，一次劝Eggsy慢下来，另一次他问Eggsy，肯辛顿花园附近的仿生人博物馆，他去过吗？Eggsy更怀念过去的他，那时候他喜欢讲些不着边际的奇闻轶事，关于Kingsman的内部笑话。有一次当他告诉Eggsy九八年的赫尔辛基机场事件。  
“他们把Galahad当作仿生人扣押了，”他轻描淡写地说，“我把他弄了回来。”  
Eggsy常常好奇这些他没有详细描述的任务里是否还有更多的东西，现在看来，他是永远不会知道了。值班警卫说Merlin在被关押起来的时间里生活仍然很规律，甚至到了让人望而却步的地步。他定时阅读他的报纸，处理来自罗森公司的公函。联络员的分内事仍由他负责，但所有资料都先呈往Galahad处筛选过，再由看守转交。每天审讯结束后，他还花上一两个小时修订那份关于新坎普夫量表的提案，而这一点，正是警卫们最惊奇的地方。  
“他看起来，”警卫是这么告诉Eggsy的，“既不在乎他在哪，也不在乎他快完蛋了。”  
Eggsy本来不愿负责这次任务，在他看来，Merlin仍然是那个给他弄到了一份《西尼目录》，并且送给他母亲一只电子羊的男人。他之所以同意，是因为Harry坚持这是最合适的安排。  
他自作主张把Merlin留在临时联络点的东西都带来了，包括那盒没开封的香烟。  
“你不打开它吗？”他注视着Merlin把烟盒原封不动放回口袋里。  
“不，这只是我和Galahad打的一个赌，”Merlin突然凑近前，眨着眼睛，“我们赌谁会死在谁前面，疯狂，嗯，Eggsy？这一次，看来是我赢了。”  
新的安置地点是一栋两层高的家庭旅馆，墙上的名字已经褪色。一份当天的报纸塞在信箱里，符合约定好的安全讯号。住客站在窗前打开窗子，会看到旅馆的背面，暗下去的街道，和已经没有人游泳的游泳池。

 

Harry在肯辛顿租用了一间公寓作为临时办公地点，Percival只来看过一次，随即便匆匆离开了，回到他的Savile Row，牛津和国王街组成的世界。这间公寓里只有一张桌子，一盏台灯，一条电话线路和一张床，弹簧老化的床垫散发着一种寄宿学校的味道。  
Harry在这里接听电话，处理文件，尽量化解因为Gawain的意外被捕而引起的波澜。十四号，电话疯狂地从Gawain手下的德克斯顿打来，整个站点的仿生人威胁着要终止合作，把情报卖掉。布拉格的负责人甚至还不客气地说这是以“骑士”名义进行的一次清洗，威胁让Kingsman的负责人澄清。Harry猜Gawain的事情是罗森的人泄露出去的，只有这才能解释眼下这摊乱子。Percival摔了两次电话，管Gawain公开叫做“摇尾巴的狗”，所以现在电话都转接到他这儿来了。十五号上午，这场由Gawain引起的乱子才算稍微平复了些。  
“你是怎么做到的？”Gregory在电话里说。  
“Gregory，”Harry说，“把你的狗都拴好，别放它们出来咬人。”  
他砰地一声放下电话，稍微平复了些。他想到的都是漫无边际的事，Percival最近去马球场的次数过分频繁，而且少有地意志消沉，大概是想到他的男孩，但更明显的原因——一个他们谁也不愿意想到的原因是——一个属于他们的时代已经消逝。Chester的死，Merlin的暴露，Gawain被证实是个两面的叛徒，再加上James的意外，旧日他们对待仿生人那套已经行不通了。“Gawain建议让罗森公司培养的部分仿生人直接参与运作，财政部已经同意了，”Arthur把胳膊一抬，“看看这些文件，美国佬终于得到他们想要的了。”  
“只是一个工作小组，Arthur，”他还记得自己这么说，“也许不会持久，如果他们愿意和我们一起干——”  
“你所指的‘愿意’是什么意思？”Arthur打断他，“我不在乎罗森怎么想，但它们是为我们工作，Galahad，它们必须服从我们的命令。”  
“你的意思是他们是我们的奴隶。”  
“你当过兵，你该学会服从命令，Galahad，”Arthur说，“这就是个命令：管住它们。”  
照目前的情况看来，很难说清是谁管住了谁，“骑士”的落网对谁有利，也很难说得清了，已经有三个人用逃亡护照跑到莫斯科去了，他们还不知道Merlin就是“骑士”，但也许已经嗅到了风声，也许他们自己就曾经和罗森做过什么上不得台面的交易。Harry昨晚独自到Merlin的住处去了一趟，新的安置地点着实没有什么好喝的。在他把这瓶威士忌带给Merlin以前，他还得回Kingsman总部一趟，他一想起来就头疼。  
唯一的好消息来自Eggsy。“他并没有问起你，”Eggsy说，“但他让我告诉你‘用不着担心柏林’。”Harry放下心来，这解释了柏林站的毫无反应，看来Merlin早就把情况摸清楚了。  
赫尔辛基机场那次他差点没能活着回来，并且因为被审讯得太久，他自己也分不清事实和谎言的界限了，如果他们再把他扣押二十四小时，哪怕有人让他承认自己是个仿生人他也会欣然同意，在波兰，他遇到过一次针对仿生人的屠杀，但赫尔辛基那次比这更糟，军方不愿意相信罗森提供的任何证据。回到伦敦，他甚至无法站起来离开机场，是Merlin找到他，抓住他手臂，在他耳边喃喃：“没关系，Harry，我知道你是谁。你不是我们中的一个。”  
Harry想到这里，停下往杯中倒酒的手。Merlin说的是“我们”还是“它们”？他不记得了。  
他放下酒杯，把窗户关上。

 

Harry转身到浴室里洗了把脸。他掬起冷水反复泼在脸上，但忘了把眼镜取下，最后他不得不背靠着陶瓷水池拿手帕把镜片擦干。这事他干得没有准备，很不利索，当他从旅馆椭圆形的浴室里出来时，他的外套上残留着几个水点，衬衣领口也被溅湿了。  
他重新戴上眼镜，把公文包的搭扣打开，将文件在桌上归置好。  
他注意到旅馆房间的墙纸很不像样，然后依稀记起Merlin过去是很喜欢代基里酒的。  
“如果你需要无线电接收设备，”他告诉Merlin，“我可以让他们给你弄到一台。”  
但他们都知道那是不可能的，于是这个话题也没有继续下去了。后来Harry叫人把旅馆里一直回响着的那种声音关掉，这种办法是罗森研发出来的，据说这种频率的声波能够干扰仿生人的系统，加快它们投诚的速度。Merlin亲自告诉他那就是个笑话，但那种像是低频率噪音的声音关掉以后，Harry总算能坐下来了。  
Merlin戴着副眼镜，不是他本来那副，而是在这里他们为了他签字便利而给他的，是一副廉价玩意，一条眼镜腿断了，拿一块胶布勉强粘在一起。Merlin摘下眼镜，瞅着Harry指间，手腕上，还有他眼镜边沿来不及擦掉的水渍。“我感觉到我笨手笨脚的。”Harry承认。  
“你这是因为有心事，”Merlin注视着他很不愉快地在那把椅子上挪动，“换做我我也会的。”  
于是他开始告诉Merlin他们是怎么找到Nick Stilman的，三个Percival带来的人，再加上Brete清扫小组的组长——一个叫Noel的仿生人，照年龄看还是个小伙子。他们顺着旧书店上去，沿着后楼梯找到那栋Nick窝藏的公寓，本来可以不开枪的，但罗森的人事先忘了封锁那地方的前门不让人进来。Noel听到电梯门打开的声音，误以为Stilman躲在里面，他没打招呼就开枪，把一次简单的抓捕变成了一场屠杀。Brete差点杀了它，要不是——  
Merlin静静地听他讲述，既没问他后来抓到了Stilman没有，也没有对他在这么多年里第一次管一个仿生人称作“它”而表示好奇，更没有问Noel的下场。“Galahad。”他说。  
但他还在继续讲述下去，他们不得不把整个地方封锁起来，还得想办法骗过警方，因为——  
“Harry。”Merlin这回流露了几分感情。  
Harry叹口气，不再讲下去。  
“我告诉过你Stilman发生了什么吗？”他问Merlin。  
Merlin摇摇头。“死了，”Harry简要地说，“心脏病。恶魔比我们的速度要快。”  
Merlin耸肩，像过去那样抬起眉毛笑了笑。“你给我带了什么？”  
“朗姆酒，”Harry举起那个瓶子，“还有一桩交易。如果你交出你的谍报网，以及所有你所知道的关于罗森的资料，你会被保护起来——虽然不能重回Kingsman，但你能活下去。”  
“Harry，”Merlin没等他说完便说，“你知道这是不可能的。”  
“那么，”Harry沉默一阵，语气刻板地总结，“对你来说，就只有罗森一条路可走了。”  
他把酒瓶放在桌上，Merlin对他提出个问题。“你从什么时候开始怀疑我的，Harry？”  
“Lee Unwin，”Harry沉沉吸了口气说，“杀死他的那枚手雷，是罗森的产品——哪怕是罗森，也不会露骨到这种地步，Merlin，你记得我们提到过的‘双向玻璃’原则吗？只让一方看到一切？这只可能是你，只不过你玩得太过火了——你忘了这个办法是我发明的。”  
Merlin朝他举了举那只空杯子。“致Galahad。”他柔和地说，把那当做道别。


	20. The Android

“这发生在他们第二次试图把他转移的过程中，”Evelett低声说，“那时候谁也没有发现我们已经被盯上了。14号的时候，Brete还很乐观，他告诉我，也许事情就会这么过去。”  
“继续。”  
“每个人都有错，”Evelette继续说，“所以我很难相信这里面有人为的因素，其中一个负责运送他的警卫忘了给车子加满油，因此过程中车子在加油站停了一次，而另一个警卫后来才想起忘了锁上车后座的门。不管怎么样，‘骑士’要求下车抽根烟，他们让他去了。”  
“你是当时在场的唯一罗森的人，而你并没有阻止他们？”  
“所有的警卫都是军情五处的人，他们对仿生人非常轻视，”Evelett叹了口气，“事实上，我猜他们几乎不相信我们能够思考——‘骑士’提出要抽烟，他们取笑他，我还记得其中一名警卫的原话，‘你连会呼吸都是幻觉’，那人说。”  
负责记录的人在纸上沙沙写了两行字，然后对她点点头，示意她可以继续说下去。  
“因为我是16号才参与这件事的，”Evelett说，“我并不知道之前发生了什么，听说军情五处的人坚持要把他挪到一所监狱去，但Galahad不肯让步。”  
“Galahad也同意他们让他下车？”  
“Galahad是后来才知道这件事的，因为他当时在另一辆车子上。当我们停下来休息的时候，他理所当然地认为‘骑士’还在车里。”  
“那么，”负责记录的人说，“当时车上有两名警卫，你，还有司机，对吗？”  
仿生人漠视了这个问题。“半个小时后，”她说，“一名警卫惊慌地跑到加油站面前来，脖子上流着血，他中了弹，好不容易才说清楚发生的事实——有人突然袭击了他们，另一名警卫被打死了，‘骑士’不知去向。”  
“谈谈你们找到‘骑士’的情形吧。”  
“那是三天以后的事了，”Evelett说，“他当时虽然受了伤，但并没有死。Galahad找到他的，没有通报我们，我之所以知道这件事是因为18号的时候Brete不得不把Gawain放了，20号，伦敦总部发来文件，Harry成了新的Arthur，23号你们就出现了。”  
“你发现那个男孩时他正在烧毁一封信件，对吗？”  
“对，是Galahad派他去取信的，据说这封信揭示了‘骑士’的真正身份，这封信是由过去的Arthur由密码写成，再被Gawain手下的人截取到的，我们找到他的时候他已经把信烧了——从剩下的片段里我们推断不出信原本的内容，Eggsy不愿告诉我信里写了些什么。”  
“所以你放他走了。”  
“犯不着因为这件事而与Kingsman起争执，你们已经抓住‘骑士’并且知道他是谁了，不是吗？那封信和Gawain的证词已经没有用了。”  
“‘骑士’死了，对罗森的威胁已经解除，你对这个理论怎么看？”  
“我会说，”Evelett伤感地笑了笑，“这是最合理的解释。”  
“你被证明是‘骑士’安插在罗森内部的人，这是我们找你谈话的原因，你说他手里掌握着罗森的秘密，所以罗森过去对他有求必应，这个秘密是什么？”  
Evelett犹豫了一会。“伊斯坦布尔，”她说，“官方文件把一切责任都推给了Knox，事实上这是罗森假借Knox的名义清理自己的叛乱分子，圆桌骑士里只有Merlin怀疑过这件事。”  
“非常好，Evelett，你还有什么要补充的吗？”  
“像Kodicek过去常说的，”Evelett突然把声音抬高，毫不在乎自己的死亡，直视着对方，她的脸上露出个微笑，“你们不知道我们能做什么。”

 

尾声

Merlin发现他们被跟踪了，是个熟手，所以那群警卫没有发现。但是这样也好。  
这也许是最好的。  
死亡落在他肩膀上好像一张毯子盖了上来。它盖上来，干燥而温暖，带着电流滋滋作响的声音，像一股酒意涌上他的喉头。  
在莫斯科，他们审讯他的时候，在濒临死亡的时刻，他突然明白过来他一直以来坚持的理想不过是个幻象，他的生命是个幌子，他是别人的影子，那个人曾经是Arthur的心腹，被罗森忽视的敌手，真正的“骑士”  
发现真相以后，他没有叛逃，反而踏上了回伦敦的旅途。Gawain试图策反他，但没有成功，Knox打算杀死他，反而暴露了自己，这些年来，他一直假装自己就是骑士，直到现在这一刻，他终于不需要再伪装了。“骑士”已经安全，再也不会有人威胁到“骑士”的地位。  
“我们保住了‘骑士’，”这是他最后想到的问题，“他现在是Arthur了。”  
他差点把他这辈子见到的最后一个人类也当做是幻觉，除了那并不真的是个人类，而且也并不是个幻觉。那是他的老朋友Galahad，他认识过的唯一一个对仿生人还算公正的家伙。


End file.
